Dulce ó Truco
by NaomiSoto
Summary: La pequeña Kanako tiene una fiesta de Halloween en su escuela y Souichi no quiere acompañarla, pero nuestro Adorado Angelito-kun (Morinaga) si lo hará, y será una aventurá inolvidable para nuestro Tirano.
1. Quiero ir a la fiesta

**(^o^)/ aqui otra locura mía**

**A petición de mi amiga Naty que me pidio continuarlo...**

**Disfrutento y gracias por leer XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Quiero ir a la Fiesta.**

Octubre 2013, Nagoya Japón, 2:30 pm casa de los Masuda. En plena comida familiar dos hermanos discutían a grandes gritos, un problema no muy relevante; sin embargo una amable señora y un chico de hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraban también sentados alrededor de aquella mesa, reían de lo lindo ante tal escena mientras comían tranquilamente.

**-¡NO! DIJE QUE NO-**

**-¿POR QUÉ NISAN? ¿POR QUÉ?**

**-No kanako Tatsumi, no insistas te dije que no asistirás-**

**-¡Nissan tú siempre haces esto! ¡Cada año es lo mismo! Nuca quieres acompañarme, por qué no eres un chico normal, te la pasas metido en ese laboratorio todo el bendito día-** Sollozaba la pequeña niña.

**-Eso no es cierto, lo que sucede es que tú escuela, siempre hace esos eventos cuando me encuentro realmente ocupado- **trataba de explicar.

**-Nisan yo te lo comente hace un mes ¿Lo recuerdas?-** le miró fijamente

**-¡Eh! Hace un mes…no lo recuerdo- **murmuró extrañando.

**-….-** la pequeña se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos color miel, estaba realmente furiosa.

**-¡Gracias por la comida!-** se levanto tomando sus platos y se fue a la cocina.

**-OYEEEE todavía no he terminado de hablar, Kanako- **gritó, **-Esa niña de veras-** bufó

Morinaga, vio como la pequeña kanako, entraba a la cocina y salía rápidamente para dirigirse a su habitación **-Esta reamente furiosa-** sonrió dulcemente.

**-Souichi por que no la acompañas solo un rato, ella realmente quiere ir-** le comento, su amable tía.

**-Es que realmente no puedo, tengo que entregar los resultados de la importante investigación en la que estoy trabajando- **comentó

**-¡Oh! ya veo, entonces realmente no puedes…- **expreso Masuda-san.

**-¿Tiene que ser un familiar? ó ¿puede acompañarle cualquier persona?-** cuestionó Morinaga

**-¿Eh?-** contestaron Souichi y su tía a la ves. **-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-** le cuestionó Souichi tranquilamente.

**-Me gustaría acompañarla**- contestó tranquilamente **-Como dijo Masuda-san, ella realmente quiere ir, y yo soy testigo de que ella te lo mencionó hace un mes, incluso me platico los detalles de su evento, será muy divertido-** dijo, rascándose su cabeza.

**-¡Oh! Morinaga-san en serio ¿Puedes acompañarla?-**le cuestionó sonriente Masuda-san.

**-Si puedo, mi entrenamiento terminó ayer, y tengo los últimos días del mes completamente disponibles en forma de vacaciones, para de nuevo volver a entrar al siguiente entrenamiento por otro mes - **contestó

**-¡Oh! Morinaga-san que bueno eres, Kanako-chan se sentirá muy feliz-** se alegraba la señora **-Yo no puedo acompañarla a ese tipo de fiestas, es sólo para jóvenes como ustedes-** dijo comenzando a levantar la mesa.

Souichi miraba fijamente a Morinaga mientras hablaba, realmente se sentía a gusto con esa propuesta, él realmente estaba muy ocupado, y siempre que Kanako le pedía ir con ella se negaba, no le gustaba que la pequeña se enojará con él, así que se sintió mal por ella; pero ahora una solución aparecía Morinaga se ofrecía a acompañarla y eso lo hacia sentirse más tranquilo, kanako era una chica después de todo y no le gustaba la idea de que ella andará sola por las calles y más de noche. Tenía confianza en Morinaga ampliamente, pues era testigo que él y Kanako se llevaban muy bien, la niña lo quería muchísimo después de todo.

**-Oi Morinaga, ven quiero hablar contigo-** le dijo caminando hacia el balcón de la casa.

**-¿Eh? Souichi… ¿Qué pasa?-** contestó siguiéndolo

Ya una vez afuera Sempai lo miro a los ojos y le comentó **-Escucha… mmm gracias por la ayuda, sabes kanako se alegrará mucho cuando se lo digas, a mi realmente no me gustan las fiestas y lo sabes, además si hiciera lo posible por acompañarla, terminaríamos discutiendo, nuestros gustos son muy diferentes-** suspiró.

Morinaga escucho lo que su amado Souichi le decía, le gustaba oír esas palabras tan sinceras de su corazón, que rara vez dejaba salir, entendía que kanako era su hermana pequeña y él como hermano mayor siempre buscaba su seguridad y sobre todo su felicidad.

**-No te preocupes Souichi solo será una noche, no es para tanto-** sonreía dulcemente y acercándose seductoramente **-Además los días siguientes te los dedicaré completamente a ti- **le susurró al oído, haciendo que su amado se pusiera rojo de un solo golpe.

**-Idiota no me vengas con esas cosa aquí-** lo empujo, estaba completamente sonrojado **-Ya te dije que estaré muy ocupado… no es así-** le miró nervioso, sin embargo su mano se quedo en su pecho, dándole a Morinaga oportunidad de tomarla con dulzura y con delicadeza entrelazo sus dedos. Y se le volvía a acercar con una nueva intención.

**-Mori…-** intento hablarle cuando de repente…

**-NISAAAAAAAN-** la pequeña kanako se hizo presente saltando y gritando.

Ambos pegaron un brinco, completamente exaltados por la aparición de la pequeña; Sempai estaba petrificado completamente, así que Morinaga nerviosamente le preguntó **-¿Que pasa? kanako-chan nos has dado tremendo susto-**

**-¡Ah Morinaga-san! perdón por la "in te rrup ci ón", pero es que estoy tan feliz, en serio me vas a acompañar a la fiesta de mi escuela**- le dijo emocionada sosteniéndolo de las manos y dando saltitos.

**-"¿Interrupción?... ¿Interrupción?... ¿Interrupción?"-** Souichi procesaba lo dicho su hermana, estaba despertando del shock, **-"que demonios interrumpió"-** pensó.

**-Tía Masuda me dijo que me acompañarías, en serio Morinaga-san muchas gracias- **sonreía la pequeña** -pasado mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo para ir a buscar los disfraces y todo lo necesario ¿Esta bien?, ¡ah estoy tan feliz!-** concluyó

**-"¿Disfraces?"… "¿Disfraces?"-** se cuestionaba Souichi mas tranquilamente.

**-Claro kanako-chan vendré a buscarte, para que vayamos al centro comercial, a comprar todo lo necesario- **le respondía Morinaga sonriendo.

**-Si, iremos al centro comercial-** gritó de alegría.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro se encontraba muy emocionado por que asistiría junto a Kanako a ese evento tan peculiar del que tanto había escuchado hablar en esos días, que se celebraría en la escuela de la pequeña, la idea de disfrazarse era inmensa.

**-Oye kanako explícame algo… ¿kanako?-** al fin Souichi hablaba, sin embargo la niña no le presto atención estaba demasiado emocionada.

**-Ok entonces iré a contarle a mis amigas, que si voy yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- **se encamino de nuevo dentro de la casa hablando sola y dejando a Morinaga y Souichi sorprendidos.

Se volvieron a quedar solos de nuevo y se miraron, ambos se sonrojaron al recordar el instante en que la niña los interrumpió.

**-Souichi yo…lo siento… me deje llevar per…-** Morinaga trataba de hablar se acerco de nuevo pero….

**-Callateee…kanako ella vio… ella…-** se irritó y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo acerco a su cara **-Tú tienes la culpa por hacer tus tonterías aquí**- y cuando lo tenia suficientemente cerca para golpearlo…

**-¡Ah Nisaaaan! se me olvidaba, ya pueden continuar con lo que... hacían… ¿Eh?... pero… veo que no tenia que decírselos-** río dulcemente y alzando sus pequeños hombros, se volvió a retirar.

Morinaga se encontraba con una mano sujetando la mano que sostenía su camisa y la otra en el brazo que se encontraba alzado para evitar que su amado Souichi lo golpeara, pero eso no lo sabia kanako, y sus caras relativamente cercas, pues simplemente la niña dejo volar su imaginación.

Sempai se volvió a quedar helado, sin embargo una voz lo despertó **-¿Souichi?-** susurró Morinaga.

**-¡ES TODO POR TU CULPA IDIOTA!-** gritó dándole tremendo golpe a Morinaga.

**-¡Ah! Souichi, pero… yo no hice nada-** sollozó el pobre Morinaga.

Continuará…

* * *

Corto... muy corto ya saben que suelo empezar así jajaja lo siento (^o^)/

Nos vemos muy pronto


	2. Un joven muy peculiar

**Diviertanse tanto como yo (^o^)/**

**Gracias por leer XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Un joven muy peculiar.**

Centro comercial de Nagoya 2:00 pm

Morinaga recorría los pasillos de aquella gran plaza comercial de la mano de una hermosa jovencita, ambos vestían ropa casual muy cómoda, llevaban jeans de mezclilla color azul y camisa roja en el caso de Morinaga y una blusa color fucsia en el caso de la pequeña, así como unos tenis para su gran recorrido en las compras que realizarían a partir de ese momento, charlaban de lo lindo con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Definitivamente se llevaban muy bien, esos dos eran realmente muy cercanos.

Muy cerca de ellos un grupo de chicas que pasaban a su lado caminando hacia la misma dirección comentaban entre risas.

-**Mira, mira que hombre más guapo ¿será su hija?- **comento la primera chica.

-**Tonta ¡como crees! se ve muy joven para ser padre, debe de ser su pequeña hermanita-** respondía la segunda.

**-Sí que suerte tiene esa pequeña para tener un hermano así de lindo- **exclamó la tercera

**-Yo no lo creo, no se parecen en nada-** comento por ultimo la cuarta.

**-¿Será su novio?-** pregunto de nuevo la primera.

**-Yo no lo creo, ella es muy joven, debe ser su hermanita-** respondía la segunda.

-**Me gustaría tener un novio así de guapo para mi solita-** suspiraba la tercera.

-**¡Ah no quieres nada! – **exclamaba la cuarta

**-Pero en verdad es muy guapo, ¿le preguntamos su nombre?- **comentaron y preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo entre risas, mientras nerviosamente de trataban de acercar a ellos.

Mientras veía a Morinaga concentrado en una publicidad que ella misma le dio, antes de salir de la casa para poder ubicar mejor el local llamado _"El mágico mundo del disfraz",_ la pequeña Kanako alcanzó a escuchar las murmuraciones de aquellas chicas y volteó su mirada fijamente a ellas "esa fulminante mirada marca Tatsumi", sólo eso basto para que las chicas se callaran y no dieran un paso más cerca de ellos y se aferró firmemente a la mano de Morinaga, él lo noto y le comento.

**-¿Que pasa Kanako-chan?- ** le preguntó con una sonrisa muy dulce.

**-Nada, no pasa nada Morinaga onii-san- **le contesto fuertemente con una dulce sonrisa, con clara intención de que la escucharán las chicas aquellas.

**-"¿Eh? onii…"- **un realmente confundidoMorinaga trató de hablar era extraño que Kanako-chan usará el "onni-san" al referirse a él, pero la pequeña rápidamente le cambio el tema.

**-Dime ¿Ya sabes donde esta?- **le cuestionó muy animada.

**-¡Ah! claro, mira-** olvidando lo anterior, le comento y señalo hacia un lado, justamente detrás del grupo de chicas paradas ahí todavía.

Kanako-chan pudo leer el nombre "_El mágico mundo del disfraz_"; si, así se llamaba la tienda a donde se dirigirían a comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta, ese nombre que se encontraba con letras luminosas en una puerta de cristal corrediza cubierta por unas cortinas por dentro, se encamino hacia el lugar jalando a Morinaga para que la siguiera, y el aún con sus manos unidas la siguió muy contento.

Al pasar por el lado de las chicas, otra vez les lanzo la "mirada Tatsumi" y les susurró -**SI, él es mi ONII-SAN**- las chicas abrieron enormes sus ojos, pues con esa frase y la mirada recibida, sabían muy bien a que se refería.

**-Kanako-chan ¿Dijiste algo?-** le cuestionó Morinaga al escucharla susurrar, sin embargo no entendió lo que ella dijo, solo vio a unas chicas caminar lo más rápido que podían lejos de ellos** -No, no dije nada… ven apúrate Morinaga-san vamos- **le decía sonriente **-"Algún día podré llamarte onii-san ¿verdad?"- **pensaba, mientras le volvía a sonreír tiernamente, pensando en su hermano.

Llegaron rápidamente a la puerta y Morinaga la deslizo, haciendo de lado también las finas cortinas dándole el paso a la pequeña, quien se adentro con deseo de descubrir lo que la tienda aguardaba para ellos.

**-¡Waoo! Kanako-chan mira- **Morinaga le comento mientras caminaban dentro del establecimiento, observando una infinidad de disfraces, pelucas, zapatos y adiamientos especiales para crear un excelente disfraz **-Waoooooooo mira, mira Morinaga-san esto es hermoso**- la pequeña señalo y corrió hasta estar enfrente de un vestido de princesa encantador, que uno de los maniquí de la tienda exhibía.

**-Si es muy hermoso-** Morinaga respondía con una dulce sonrisa, mientras veía los ojos de ilusión de la pequeña niña.

**-¡Si verdad!- **se volteo a mirarlo y le comento -**Sabes me da mucho gusto que tu me acompañes, amo muchísimo a Souichi-Nisan pero la verdad, él ahorita estaría muy molesto por venir a caminar tanto y comprar esto jajajaja… muchas gracias Morinaga-san- **le decía gentilmente la pequeña.

**-No hay de que kanako-chan, es un placer para mi créeme y sí, jajaja tienes razón Sempai estaría furioso jajajaja- **le respondía a la pequeña mientras los dos reían alegremente.

Mientras los dos reían alguien apareció de repente dejándolos muy sorprendidos.

**-¡Bienvenidos a mi tienda, pueden llamarme Ayumi-chan… puedo servirles en algo!- **haciendo una reverencia y con una dulce sonrisa, una chica disfrazada de brujita les daba la bienvenida **-Tenemos una gran variedad de disfraces, accesorios y todo lo necesario para la noche de Halloween- ** les comentaba a unos muy entusiasmados jóvenes.

**-Waaooo mira Morinaga-san la dueña de la tienda luce increíble con su disfraz- **le comentaba al joven que al igual que ella admiraba con ojos brillantes aquel disfraz que portaba, era un vestido corto en color negro con holanes en color rosa, que le quedaba por arriba de las rodillas en la parte de enfrente y lago por la parte de atrás, un cinturón grueso de color rosa igual con una enorme hebilla en color negro, tenía mangas amplias en una tela negra transparente y usaba un sombrero de punta con estrellitas rosadas, sus medías eran en franjas negras y rosas, las botas eran cortas y puntiagudas en color negro, como aditamentos una peluca en color plateada, su típica escoba y un medallón en forma de luna en su cuello en color plata, y el maquillaje era bastante resaltado dando el efecto del personaje labios rojos, pestañas postizas, delineado negro bastante grueso y sombras oscuras **-si kanako-chan ella luce increíble- ** respondía Morinaga.

**-jajaja muchas gracias, tú y tu hermanita son muy amables, pero dime que buscas ¿Algún disfraz en particular?- **le preguntaba la hermosa chica a Morinaga **-porque veo que ella ya escogió su disfraz**- le señalaba a kanako quien admiraba con ojos de ensueño el vestido de princesa.

**-Es verdad ella se a enamorado de ese vestido-** sonreía tiernamente Morinaga -**No tengo nada en mente pero buscaré uno apropiado-** le comentaba empezando a recorrer los aparadores.

**-Claro que si con confianza, en cuanto te interese uno llámame por favor, mientras le mostraré a tú hermanita algunas cosas más-** diciendo eso se retiró dejándolo escoger algo a su gusto y volviendo al lado de Kanako para indicarle los aditamentos de su disfraz de princesa.

**-jajaja que curioso lo ha mencionado dos veces, Kanako-chan mi hermanita, sería hermoso pero no soy pareja de Sempai-** suspiraba fuertemente **-si él fuera mi amante kanako-chan seria mi muy querida hermanita también- **tenía esa sonrisa enamorada mientras susurraba para sí y admiraba los disfraces que no noto cuando un chico un poco mas alto que él, rubio de ojos cafés claros y cabello hacia los hombros se le acerco rápidamente.

**-¡Un príncipe!-** comentó captando inmediatamente la atención de Morinaga **-¿Disculpa?- **le comento sin entender **-Un príncipe… ¡ah!... quiero decir que te quedaría muy bien el disfraz de un príncipe-** le contesto con los ojos brillosos y sonriéndole tiernamente.

**-Lo siento te vi tan animado que no me resistí en realizar ese osado comentario, permíteme presentarme, me llamo Nakamura Takeshi mucho gusto**- el misterioso joven se presentó haciendo una reverencia amablemente.

**-¡Ah! no haya problema, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro es un placer-** le contesto de inmediato de la misma manera.

Al instante en que esa presentación se realizaba se escuchó la dulce voz de una niña por la tienda.

**-¡kanako-chan!-** le saludaba entusiasmada.

**-Yui-chan que bueno encontrarte aquí, ¿Viniste a buscar tu disfraz también?- **le preguntaba emocionada la pequeña kanako a la niña quien la llamaba.

**-Si mi hermano Takeshi me acompaña ¡ah! mira esta por allá ven- ** lo vio y llevó a su amiga para presentarla.

**-Nisan ¡ah! perdón por interrumpirte, mira quiero presentarte a una amiga de mi clase- **le decía Yui a su hermano quien no apartaba los ojos de Morinaga hasta que ella le llamo.

**-Es un placer conocerla señorita me llamo Nakamura Takeshi, soy el hermano de Yui-chan mucho gusto- **el chico era muy educado y bastante atento se inclinó tomando la pequeña mano de Kanako y beso con gentiliza, haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

**-¡Ah! es un placer también, me llamo Tatsumi Kanako- **le dijo nerviosamente la pequeña mirando de inmediato a Morinaga caminando a su lado y tomando su mano fuertemente.

**-¡Nisan! Te he dicho que no hagas eso, es extraño- **regaño la pequeña a su hermano**- disculpa a mi hermano kanako-chan… ¡Ah! vienes con él… ¿Es tu hermano?-** le pregunto su amiga Yui mirando al guapo chico que la acompañaba.

**-No son hermanos Yui, él es el joven Tetsuhiro Morinaga, por el apellido puedo deducir que no lo son ¿me equivoco Morinaga-san?-** le pregunto Takeshi mirándolo intensamente.

**-Supone usted bien Nakamura-san, conozco a Kanako-chan desde hace tiempo y**…- Morinaga trato de explicar, cuando Kanako se le adelanto.

**-Morinaga-san es… es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y también fue su kouhai, lo conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y él es tratado como parte de nuestra familia, como mi hermano tenía mucho trabajo, se ofreció a acompañarme, a venir a comprar el disfraz y también me acompañara a la fiesta- **explicaba la pequeña niña.

**-¡Ah! ya veo es un placer conocerlo Morinaga san mi nombre es Nakamura Yui y soy amiga de clase de kanako, nunca he conocido a su hermano, por eso creí que usted lo sería, lo siento mucho-** se presentó y disculpo la pequeña.

**-No hay ningún problema, entonces también viene a buscar disfraces con su pequeña hermana para la fiesta escolar Nakamura-san-** le pregunta al rubio.

**-De echo solo la acompañaba a buscar su disfraz, pero… creo que me conseguiré uno también Yui-chan que te parece- **le comentó Takeshi a su hermanita.

**-Siiiii, en serio Nisan me va acompañar, genial… creí que tenías trabajo-** le decía Yui a su hermano tomándolo de las manos muy emocionada.

**-Bueno esta vez haré una excepción, además sólo será una noche- **le sonreía a su hermana, volviendo a mirar a Morinaga quien se sintió un poco raro, pero no sabía la razón.

La pequeña kanako, no paso desapercibida, "esa mirada extraña" de aquel chico, había algo en su interior, esa misma sensación que había sentido con las chicas fuera de la tienda, le carcomía preocupándola, pero nunca imagino que la sentiría con un chico.

**-"Puede ser… que él sea…"-** pensaba la pequeña frunciendo su ceño al observarlo detenidamente, hasta que su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Kanako-chan dime ya escogiste disfraz?-** le cuestionaba la pequeña Yui.

**-Si mira te lo muestro Ayumi-san me esta ayudando a escoger los aditamentos-** le respondía kanako mientras la llevaba al mostrador en donde estaban los accesorios necesarios.

**-Es Ayumi-chan por favor-** le corrigió la chica, apareciendo de nuevo de quien sabe donde **-jovencita le mostraré unos disfraces hermosas a usted también- **le comentaba la chica a Yui** -yo seré un hada, ellas son personas con mágica me agrada lo misterioso-** expreso entre risas la pequeña Yui **-ok entonces sígame por favor le mostraré unos modelos interesantes- **le dijo mientras caminaba a un stand de disfraces.

**-Hi-** corearon las niñas alegremente, siguiendo a Ayumi-chan.

Ayumi-chan era una chica muy extraña en realidad, ella ocultaba un gran secreto, que seria revelado mas adelante, pero que ayudaría mucho a la pequeña kanako en su misión.

Mientras Yui se probaba los trajes de hada que le habían mostrado, kanako quien termino de medirse su traje de princesa salía del probador y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacía Morinaga y el joven Takeshi, quienes conversaban tranquilamente, esto siendo observado por Ayumi-chan quien también los miro, luego mostro una leve sonrisa y le susurraba a kanako mientras pasaba a su lado**-No te preocupes tu Onii-san es muy bueno jamás lastimaría a su pareja pero… ese chico es extraño… bueno iré al mostrador un momento-** caminando hacia el mostrador, dejó a la pequeña kanako sorprendida, entonces decidió alcanzarla y le pregunto **-Como… como sabe usted que él y mi hermano son…- **trato de explicarse la pequeña nerviosamente** -pareja dices…en realidad no lo son ¿verdad?… a tú hermano no lo conozco, por eso no estoy segura de mis predicciones… pero puedo leer los corazones de la gente cuando la tengo enfrente de mi, es un don misterioso que tengo desde pequeña… y en los días como estos es mas fuerte…- **se explicaba poco a poco **-cuando tu onii-san se presento, pude descubrir que te tiene mucho cariño y que su corazón se encuentra cautivo, por alguien de tu familia en este caso tu hermano, es un sentimiento muy fuerte…en verdad me sorprendió… amar de esa manera es increíble, sin embargo… encontré tristeza tal vez no es correspondido…- **se silencio un momento y miro que la pequeña Kanako tenia sus ojitos completamente abiertos.

**-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, debes creer que estoy loca verdad, jajaja olvida eso por favor- **se disculpo la chica completamente apenada corriendo hacia el aparador y entrando detrás de unas cortinas que se encontraban detrás.

**-Espera por favor-** le llamo la niña llegando al mostrador en donde se atrevió a entrar tras las cortinas y lo que descubrió la dejo sorprendida….

Mientras nuestra pequeña descubría algo increíble, unos chicos muy apuestos conversaban amenamente, mientras se conocían mejor.

**-Entonces debería disfrazarme de príncipe jajaja es muy gracioso ¿No lo cree?-** reía Morinaga conversando con el joven de ojos claros que acababa de conocer.

**-Claro que no, en verdad te quedaría muy bien, eres un chico muy apuesto, te quedaría genial jajaja**- le contestaba Takeshi **-mira yo iré de vampiro, que te parece eso si es divertido jajaja, creo que me queda mas este papel-** se divertían probándose ropa, pelucas y demás accesorios.

**-Entonces Morinaga-san, ¿A que te dedicas?- **le preguntaba tranquilamente.

**-Yo estoy terminando mis estudios, en la Universidad de Nagoya y me encuentro en cursos de entrenamiento para mi trabajo que será en una farmacéutica-** respondía sinceramente.

**-Ah ya veo te dedicarás a los productos químicos, muy interesante, y sorprendente que encontraras trabajo, en esos días es muy difícil felicidades-** le expresa el rubio.

**-Gracias la verdad es gracias a un profesor que me recomendó, no es todo mío el crédito- **le comentaba honestamente.

**-Aunque fuera recomendación, el que te hayan elegido significa que eres muy bueno en lo que haces- **puntualizaba el otro.

**-Ah pues no tanto jajajaja, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, y dígame ¿A que se dedica usted Nakamura-san?- **le cuestiono Morinaga.

**-Takeshi, llámame Takeshi por favor el que me hales de usted se siente raro, no soy demasiado mayor que tu, tengo 25 años Morinaga-san-** le mencionó un poco molesto.

**-Lo siento jajaja Take..shi-san-** le llamo sintiendo que le faltaba al respeto refiriéndose a él con su primer nombre, pero si se lo había pedido, estaba bien.

-**Oh ¡ ! jajaja esta bien llámame como gustes, pues verás trabajo en una empresa de publicidad y soy jefe de proyectos, de hecho yo voy a tomar el evento de mi pequeña hermana como una de las noticias que saldrá en la siguiente revista del mes para dar publicidad a su escuela-** le comento con seriedad.

**-Waooo increíble, tu trabajo debe ser agradable- **le comento Morinaga.

**-Te confieso que es muy interesante conoces muchas personas, pero hay días de estrés y son mortales, pero me gusta mucho- **le comento con una sonrisa.

**-Como en todo trabajo, jajajaja- **reía Morinaga

**-Si tienes razón jajaja-** le respondía Takeshi.

Así continuaron en su plática mientras escogían lo que más le agrado y llamaban a Ayumi-chan para que les apoyara con los accesorios, la chica respondió rápidamente mientras se aceraba a ellos; Kanako regresaba con su amiga quien le mostraba su disfraz completo a su amiga. Realizaron sus compras completas y agradecieron la atención recibida, en verdad habían pasado un muy buen rato en aquella tienda.

**-Gracias por sus compras, regresen pronto-** se despedía Ayumi-chan con una sonrisa mientras veía a Kanako-chan

**-Gracias Ayumi-chan-** respondía kanako en representación de todos, mientras cerraba su ojo y agitaba su mano.

Se habían creado nuevas amistades, y una hermosa aventura comenzaría. Todos salían de la tienda con los paquetes de sus compras realizadas y Morinaga se disponía a despedirse sin embargo…

**-Fue un placer conocerlos Nakamu… Takeshi-san, nosotros debemos volver ¿verdad Kanako-chan?- **le cuestionó a kanako tomando su mano.

**-"Takeshi"-** se sorprendió la pequeña al oír que Morinaga le llamó por su primer nombre **-Si es verdad, joven Nakamura-san fue un placer, Yui-chan, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta- **sujetando la mano de Morinaga empezó a caminar hasta que una voz la detuvo.

**-Morinaga-san, Tatsumi-san gustan comer con nosotros miren lo tarde que es, podemos ir a comer juntos y después permítanme llevarlos a su casa para que no viajen incómodos en el tren-** lo decía viendo que Morinaga cargaba los paquetes suyos y de la pequeña kanako.

**-Muchas gracias, pero no se molesten no es necesario, nosotros llegaremos enseguida, kanako-chan vamos-** le decía a la niña quien estaba de acuerdo con él.

**-No es molestia verdad Yui, además podemos comer helado después, las chicas estarán felices, además desfrutarán su día de compras mejor- **comento a su hermana y a Morinaga.

**-¡Si! anda kanako-chan vamos, Nisan no suele pasear conmigo muy seguido así que aprovechemos, recuerdas que queríamos probar el helado de ese lugar tan famoso que vimos en la revista la semana pasada, vamos amiga-** tomo la mano de kanako y empezó a caminar mientras le hablaba de otras cosas, no le quedo opción, tenían que aceptar.

**-Vamos Morinaga-san llevemos esto al auto para que no se estropeé-** refiriéndose a las compras realizadas **-Yui lleva a kanako al restauran donde siempre comemos en familia, ahorita las alcanzamos-** le decía a su hermana mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

**-Si Nisan, ven vamos kanako-chan**- acto seguido se llevo a su amiga.

**-"Esto no me gusta nada"-** pensaba kanako mientras veía a Morinaga irse con ese chico.

Durante todo el resto de la tarde, disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida, fueron a caminar por todo el centro comercial, mientras conversaban ampliamente Yui le decía a su hermano acerca de la tienda de helados que quería conocer con su amiga, y fueron a disfrutar de un delicioso postre también.

Sin saberlo Morinaga tenia el mismo sentimiento que kanako, ese chico era muy extraño y la atención que tenia hacia él, le inquietaba demasiado, no era la primera vez que sentía eso, sabia perfectamente lo que era, sin embargo no quiso ser descortés con ellos pues habían sido tan ambles, además estaba muy seguro que no los volvería a ver después de la fiesta y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Terminaron su recorrido y Takeshi los llevo a la casa de Masuda-san, como lo había prometido, se despidieron y Yui quedó con ellos de pasarlos a busca mañana por la noche para ir juntos a la fiesta, algo que su hermano aprobó de inmediato.

Morinaga entrego a Kanako con Masuda-san mientras dejaba los paquetes en el recibidor, a despedirse la pequeña le dio un fuerte abrazo y le agradeció su compañía. salió de la casa y comenzó su regreso al departamento con sus paquetes, estaba emocionado por asistir a una fiesta como esa, si embargo no tenía idea de lo que pasaría en ella…

Miro su reloj y se asombró por la hora **-Sempai debe estar a punto de salir dela universidad, debo apresurarme ó la cena no estará lista-** se dijo apurándose a tomar el tren rumbo a su hogar.

Una hora más tarde, Souichi llegaba apresurado a la casa de su tía, y mientras tocaba el timbre rogaba que lo que él había extraviado estuviera ahí.

**-Estoy en casa**- saludo Souichi a Masuda-san quien amablemente le abrió la puerta.

**-¡Oh Souichi-kun! Buenas Noches, pasa hijo la cena casi esta lista- **sonreía la señora.

Mientras Souichi se quitaba los zapatos y dejaba sus cosas en el recibidor **-Muchas gracias **Masuda-san, pero no cenaré hoy aquí, iré al departamento- respondía rápidamente.

**-¡Oh! ya veo si tienes razón, Morinaga-san debe estar esperándote para cenar-** comentó la amable Señora, viéndolo entrar a la casa.

**-¡Qué dices!... no… no es eso… lo que pasa es que…-** se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de su tía -Solo vine por unos libros que deje antier por aquí- le comento entrando rápidamente a la sala a buscarlos.

**-Si claro, los puse encima del mueble de la sala, le pedí a kanako-chan que te llamará para recordarte que estaban aquí, ¡Que buena niña!-** sonreía la dulce Señora.

**-¡JA! Kanako buena niña, ¡claro que no! ella no me dijo nada, yo tuve que recordar, en donde demonios los había dejado, al no encontrarlos en casa-** dijo Souichi molesto.

**-jajaja no te enfades así Souichi-kun, debe haberlo olvidado, con lo emocionada que esta con su fiesta de mañana-** comento su dulce tía, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta esa niña?- **le pregunto.

**-En su cuarto, admirando sus compras-** le grito desde la cocina.

**-¿Admirando sus qué?-** susurro Souichi, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermana, subiendo las escaleras podía escuchar los gritos de emoción de la niña, llego a su cuarto y toco levemente **-Kanako ¿puedo pasar?-**

**-Nisan claro adelante-** contesto alegremente la niña.

Souichi abrió el cuarto de la niña y pudo observar que traía puesto un bello vestido largo de princesa en color plateado, con bordes brillantes que resaltaban mejor su pequeña figura, tenía mangas largas y un pequeño escote en la espalda y enfrente dando vueltas en su cuarto descalza, se veía tan feliz que Souichi dibujo una sonrisa, ver feliz a su hermanita lo hacia sentir muy bien.

**-Mira Nisan ¿Qué te parece?-** le preguntaba la niña modelando para él.

**-Bien-**contesto normalmente, típico de él.

**-¡Bien! Solo eso…hay Nisan, no sabes decir cumplidos, ni siquiera a tu pequeña hermana-** le reclamó, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

**-¡Ay sabes que yo no hago eso! Además yo te veo normal**- le comento, aun sabiendo que se veía hermosa.

**-Morinaga-san es definitivamente más amable que tu, él dijo que me veía muy hermosa-** le dijo haciendo una mueca y cerrando sus ojos

**-"Morinaga idiota, de seguro la adulaste demasiado y ahora se siente en las nubes, estos dos son tal para cual… Por cierto ¿Qué demonios van hacer en esa fiesta?"-** Pensaba Souichi, mirando a su linda hermanita.

**-¿Morinaga te llevo a donde querías?... pobre de él, seguro acabo fastidiado contigo, es que siempre andas de aquí para allá y nunca te decides-** le dijo a su hermana para fastidiarla más.

**-¡Claro que no! él es muy bueno conmigo, nos divertimos muchísimo, fuimos a comer, también probamos un delicioso helado, fuimos a muchos lugares, caminamos tomados de la mano y además él…-** se silencio, mostrando una sonrisa, era su momento de fastidiar también, a su lindo hermano.

**-¿Él que?... ¿Por qué sonríes así?-** pregunto con interés.

Kanako-chan lo pensó un poco antes de hablar, y preguntó

**-Oye Nisan, Morinaga-san es muy popular ¿Verdad?-** sonriendo con una mano en su barbilla.

**-¿Eh… popular? ¿De que hablas?-** le respondió sorprendido, y pensó **-"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-** mientras veía como se sentaba en la cama, recargaba su manos en esta y miraba el techo de la habitación al tiempo que le mencionaba…

**-Morinaga-san… es Inteligente, alto, amable y muy guapo, todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando, me canse de alejarlas ¿sabes?... ****pero… ese chico… el hermano mayor de mi amiga al que conocimos hoy en la tienda a donde fuimos por los disfraces… él es muy amable y tierno, además que era muy guapo también- lo decía con unos ojos brillantes- pero ¡te digo la verdad! yo creo que se comportó así porque en verdad… le gustó mucho Morinaga-san-** la pequeña terminó suspirando.

**-¿EH?... ¿Qué Mori que…? ¿Alejar a quien…? ¿Qué chico? ¿Cómo dices…kana…?-** trato de responderle, pero lo verdad estaba nervioso y muy confundido especialmente por la ultima parte que mencionó su hermana, pero lo que ella le diría a continuación lo dejo paralizado completamente.

**-Nisan… si no cuidas mejor a Morinaga-san te lo pueden robar… ¡ESE CHICO ES MUY PELIGROSO!-** le dijo señalándolo con su dedo.

**- … … …-**

En verdad Souichi no entendía ninguna de las palabras de su pequeña hermanita le decía, quedando en completo silencio; sin embargo ese chico desconocido para él, le daría algunos dolores de cabeza en el fututo; sin embargo kanako tenía un plan excelente para no perder a su Morinaga onii-san gracias a la ayuda de Ayumi-chan…

Continuará…

* * *

**jajajaja muy pronto capítulo 3**

**(^o^)/ nos vemos **


	3. Yo no soy su amante

_**Hola de nuevo por fin terminé el capítulo 3 **_

_**Disfruten su lectura... *o***_

_**y muchas gracias por sus comentarios...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Yo no soy su amante.**

**-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO KANAKO!- **

Se oyó el grito colérico de un chico en toda la casa Masuda, mientras una amable señora se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina, mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa, sosteniendo una toalla mientras secaba un tazón de vidrio. **-¡Oh dios mío! esos niños peleando de nuevo… kanako-chan es una adoración de niña pero sus cometarios a veces exasperan a Sou-kun que no es nada paciente con ella-** comentó la amable tía regresando a su actividad.

**-NO GRITES DE ESA FORMA NISAN ES VERDAD… MORINAGA-SAN Y TÚ SON AMANTES - **respondía una pequeña con sus manitas en la cintura.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Te he dicho que saques de tu cabeza esa loca idea de que Morinaga y yo somos... AAAGH, ¿Cómo puedes decir es palabra?, te he repetido miles de veces que sólo somos amigos… "AMIGOS" ¡Entiendes kanako!- **expresó molesto y respiraba fuertemente mientras pensaba **-"Esta niña de nuevo pensando cosas raras otras vez, maldición"-** de qué manera podía cambiar la idea que su hermanita tenia acerca de su relación con Morinaga.

**-Hay por favor Nisan sólo AMIGOS pero que estas dicien…-** trató de seguir discutiendo con su hermano, cuando recordó las palabras de Ayumi-chan.

_RECUERDO_

_" __pareja dices…en realidad no lo son ¿verdad?… pude descubrir que te tiene mucho cariño y que su corazón se encuentra cautivo, por alguien de tu familia en este caso tu hermano, es un sentimiento muy fuerte…en verdad me sorprendió… amar de esa manera es increíble, sin embargo… encontré tristeza tal vez no es correspondido…"_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

Souichi al notar a su hermana callada de repente se extrañó **-¿Qué pasa Kanako?-** le preguntó.

**-Ya entiendo, así que eso es…-** pensó en voz alta cruzándose de manos **-¡Pobre Morinaga-san!-** siguió hablando sola, dejando a Souichi con una mirada de expectación mientras pensaba **-"Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza ahora"-**

Hasta que por fin lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

**-Nisan eres un TONTO, Morinaga-san te ama demasiado ¿Por qué lo niegas?, él siempre te mira de una manera muy tierna y siempre te ha cuidado muy bien desde que viven juntos, cocina, lava y plancha para ti, se conocen desde 6 años y además te llama por tu NOMBRE-** le decía a su hermano que no estaba dispuesto a seguir oyendo todo aquello y se dirigía a la puerta.

**-Cállate no digas tonterías, ¿A caso el idiota de Morinaga te dijo algo?-** le preguntó molesto.

**-No le llames así, él nunca me ha dicho nada, yo solita me di cuenta hace mucho, además no dudo que él a ti, si te lo haya dicho, él ya se te confesó ¿verdad?-** le preguntó.

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-** le respondió muy molesto, sin embargo dentro de su pecho sintió un golpe, era como si su corazón lo llamará mentiroso, pues su mente recordó la confesión que Morinaga le hizo hace ya bastante tiempo; así como los eventos que ha vivido junto con él, se sintió nervioso y su coraje comenzó a disminuir.

**-Nisan, en verdad ¿Tú no amas a Morinaga-san?****_ ¿Eres su Amante?_****-** volvió a insistir la pequeña kanako.

**-Ya te dije que no-** le respondió de inmediato **-Morinaga es sólo un amigo para mí, así que por favor deja de hacer esos extraños comentarios-** le comento más tranquilo.

La niña sintió tristeza al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, sin embargo kanako sabía que él mentía, ella era fiel testigo de que cuando Morinaga y él discutían y se alejaban, su hermano se ponía realmente mal, siempre estaba triste y casi no comía, también había ocasiones en que su hermano tenía problemas y Morinaga siempre se ofrecía a ayudarlo y a cuidar de él. Tenían muchos años de conocerse, casi 6 largos años ya, Morinaga era el primer amigo cercano que había aparecido en su vida y se había relacionado tanto con él y su familia a la cual le agradaba mucho ya que cuando descubrieron lo bien que cuidaba de Souichi se admiraron de él.

**-¿Kanako estas bien?-** le pregunto Souichi a su hermanita, al notarla tan pensativa y seria, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta la pequeña seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

La pequeña hace tiempo había descubierto que Morinaga estaba enamorado de su hermano, ya que una noche en su casa se levantó al baño y por un descuido de parte de Morinaga lo vio besar a su hermano en su habitación, aquello había sido impactante, pero con el tiempo lo entendió, se sintió tan feliz cuando su hermano Tomoe presentó ante su padre a su esposo, a su nuevo Onii-san llamado Kurokawa y estaba casi segura que Morinaga también entraría de esa manera a su familia.

**-Nisan…-** por fin salían las palabras de su boca después de una rápida reflexión **-"Lo he decidido, voy ayudarte Morinaga-san por qué sé, que mi Nisan te ama también"-** pensó con determinación.

**-¿Qué quieres ahora?-** Souichi le pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su pequeña hermana.

**-Nisan…gracias por aclararme la situación, ahora sé que Morinaga-san y tú no tienen ningún tipo de relación-** le comentaba la niña con una sonrisa empezando a ejecutar su plan,

**-¿Eh? ¡Uh! que bueno que al fin lo has comprendido kanako, sabes yo en verdad estaba preocupado de que tuvieras esos extraños pensamientos en tu cabeza-** Souichi suspiró y le comentaba a su hermanita quien había entrado detrás de un biombo y se cambiaba de ropa rápidamente.

**-Claro Nisan tranquilo, ahora soy yo, la que no me preocuparé por nada de lo que pasé entre Morinaga-san y el joven Nakamura Takeshi-san-** le dijo saliendo del biombo.

**-¿Nakamura Takeshi-san?... ¿Quién es ese?-** le cuestionó su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

**-¡Ah, Nisan, te lo comenté ya! es el joven que conocimos en la tienda de disfraces, él es hermano de mi amiga Yui quien estudia conmigo, pasamos toda la tarde con él y mi amiga, fuimos a comer a un restaurante y nos invitó un rico helado, además que se portó bastante atento con Morinaga-san, jajaja creerás que le llamo "Principe" jajaja fue muy divertido-**

**-¿Cómo lo llamo?-** le pregunto sintiendo algo extraño en su estómago.

**-Príncipe… lo llamo príncipe jaaja-** río la pequeña con ternura** -Pero es verdad, Morinaga-san es tan guapo, aunque el joven Nakamura también lo es-** le comentaba todo aquello aun Souichi sorprendido.

**-"¿Nakamura Takeshi?"-** se cuestionó en sus pensamientos, ese chico había obtenido toda la atención de Kanako hasta el punto de relacionarlo con Morinaga, no tenía interés de pensar en ello mucho menos preguntarle los detalles de esa persona desconocida a su linda hermanita, dejaría el tema por la paz, sin embargo algo dentro de él no quedo muy tranquilo, dándole una sensación de inquietud, decidió ignorar ese sentimiento por completo.

**-¡KANAKO-CHAN, SOU-KUN LA CENA ESTA LISTA**!- gritó desde la cocina su tía.

**-¡VOY!-** le respondía la niña.

**-Vamos Nisan a cenar-** le decía mientras salía de la habitación.

Ambos hermanos bajaban por las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor en donde kanako se apresuró a ayudar a su tía con un recipiente, Souichi se le quedó mirando un momento recordando toda su conversación, cuando un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras sacaba y miraba su celular su hermana le decía:

**-Vamos Nisan siéntate voy a servirte-** le comentaba, observando que leía un mensaje en su celular.

**-¡Ah! no, le dije a tía Masuda que no cenaría aquí hoy**- le respondía rápidamente.

**-Es verdad Kanako-chan, Sou-kun va a cenar con Morinaga-san en el departamento- **exclamó su tía sonriendo, poniendo los platos en la mesa.

**-¡Te dije que eso no es cierto!-** le replicó a su tía sonrojándose muy levemente.

**-¡Ah ya veo!-** le comento su hermana y él rápidamente observo su expresión, pues esta solía interpretar esos comentarios a favor de su idea errónea, sin embargo esta vez kanako no expresó nada sobre aquello.

**-"¡Oh! No dijo nada, eso es bueno, ya era hora de que dejará de pensar tonterías**"- pensó tranquilamente.

**-Bueno me voy entonces-** tomo sus libros del mueble de la sala y se dirigió al recibidor en donde los guardó en su mochila, después se la echo a hombro y abrió la puerta para salir.

**-Sou-kun vete con mucho cuidado-** le comento su tía acudiendo a despedirlo en la puerta.

**-Ok Nisan ten cuidado, nos vemos luego-** le dijo su pequeña hermana **-"si claro, no sientes nada por él y quieres llegar rápido a cenar al departamento; jajaja Nisan tú también eres muy obvio"- **pensaba mientras movía su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Ok ya me voy-** se despidió, emprendiendo su viaje hacia su departamento en donde Morinaga lo esperaba con una deliciosa cena.

Mientras viajaba en el tren de regreso al departamento recordaba la tonta discusión con su hermana, siempre era lo mismo, ella insistía en que él tenía una relación de amante con Morinaga pero esta vez ella se rendía muy fácil ¿Por qué?, entonces recordó sus preguntas y la respuesta tan firme que le dio:

_RECUERDO_

_-Nisan, en verdad ¿Tú no amas a Morinaga-san? ¿Eres su Amante?_

_-Ya te dije que no-_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

**-"No es que no sienta nada kanako, Morinaga es especial para mí, pero no de la forma que dices… AMANTES claro que no, Morinaga y yo no somos eso… pero de alguna forma somos…"- **nuevamente su celular resonaba, sacándolo de sus reflexiones, pero esta vez no era un mensaje, sino una llamada del chico en quien pensaba en estos momentos.

**-Sí, ¿Qué pasa Morinaga?-** contestó seriamente.

**-¡Ah! Souichi, lo siento… quería saber si ya vienes en camino, la cena quedó deliciosa jajaja ó ¿Te quedaste con Kanako-chan y Masuda-san?-** le cuestionaba inquietamente su ex asistente.

**-No idiota, te dije que cenaríamos juntos no es así**- le respondía molesto -**ya casi llego, solo falta una estación estaré en 15 minutos, más te vale que la cena buena, estoy hambriento- **seguía la conversación, por alguna razón no le colgó de inmediato.

**-¡Ah claro! Te preparé pollo teriyaki y no es por nada, pero me quedo muy rico, espero que te guste**- le decía con alegría es su voz, si había algo que Morinaga amaba en verdad de su Sempai era verlo comer, que disfrutará de su comida, por eso ponía tanto empeño al cocinar.

**-Eso suena bien, habrá que probarlo entonces, ¡ah! ya llegue a la estación, voy en camino… te veo en casa- **le dijo en forma de despedida.

**-Sí, ven con cuidado-** Morinaga se despedía igualmente.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Souichi abría la puerta del departamento, al tiempo que saludaba **-¡Estoy en casa!-** dejando sus llaves y mochila en el mueble del recibidor.

**-¡Bienvenido a casa!- **un alegre chico de ojos verdes saludaba, alcanzándolo en la sala **-¿Cómo te fue hoy Souichi?, ven a sentarte, enseguida serviré la cena- **le hablaba viendo como caminaba hacia el baño.

**-Si está bien, me voy a lavar las manos-** le decía desde el baño, de donde salía rápidamente, caminando hacia la cocina.

**-Mmm huele muy bien**- decía mientras tomaba asiento, admirando la cena en la mesa **-veo que te luciste como siempre- **le dijo tomando sus palillos para empezar a comer.

**-En serio, bueno… solo se trata de darle sabor a la comida, jajaja además es la cena que más te gusta- ** le respondía Morinaga, sentándose alegremente y juntando sus manos.

**-¡Gracias por la comida**!- exclamaron juntos.

Cenaban tranquilamente, mientras conversaban acerca del trabajo de Morinaga, así como también los avances de los experimentos que llevaba Souichi con sus asistentes; mientras Souichi hablaba, Morinaga no le quitaba la vista de encima observando como degustaba sus alimentos.

**-En realidad te gusta el pollo ¿verdad?-** le preguntaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

**-¿Eh?, si me gusta mucho-** le respondió sonrojándose, por la mirada que Morinaga le brindaba.

**-Ya veo buscaré más recetas con pollo, de ahora en adelante-** le comentaba mientras continuaba comiendo también.

-**Déjame comer en paz idiota- ** le respondió sintiéndose avergonzado, no entendía como Morinaga siempre lo ponía nervioso con esos comentarios tan triviales.

Terminaron de cenar y siguieron conversando acerca de los experimentos y lo fácil que sería todo si él lo apoyará como antes, algo que alegro a ex asistente y prometió ayudarlo después del compromiso que tenía con su hermanita, más adelante después de unos minutos Morinaga procedió a levantar la mesa, lavar los trastes y limpiar la cocina.

**-¿Souichi quieres un poco de café?-** le preguntaba empezando a secar los trastes.

-¡**Ah! claro, pero yo lo prepararé, no te preocupes, termina lo que estás haciendo- ** le decía preparando la cafetera, en verdad Souichi no era bueno en nada relacionado con las actividades de la cocina, pero si podía preparan algo tan sencillo como el café, por supuesto Morinaga tuvo que enseñárselo un par de veces.

**-Muchas gracias Souichi**- le contestaba alegremente Morinaga, acomodando los trastes en su lugar.

Sinceramente Souichi se sentía un completo inútil, al ver a Morinaga hacer casi todos los deberes de la casa, pero había suficientes razones de peso para que no los hiciera, por ejemplo:

Un día se puso a limpiar, había sido un trabajo enorme para él aspirar toda la casa, pero al terminar de usar la aspiradora, por error pulso el botón de reversa, en vez del de apagar y terminó por ensuciarla de nuevo.

Después trató de lavar la ropa pero le puso demasiado jabón a la lavadora, sin mencionar que echó a perder ciertas playeras de Morinaga revolviendo las blancas con las de color, fue muy frustrante aprender de esa manera que lo blanco se lava aparte.

Una tarde intentó planchar sin mucho éxito, ya que al sobrecalentar en exceso la plancha terminó quemando la camisa favorita de Morinaga, le dijo que se la compraría sin embargo Morinaga se negó.

Nunca trataría con la cocina de nuevo, pues una vez se levantó antes que Morinaga e intentó preparar el desayuno para ambos y fue un completo desastre, no solo se le pegaron los huevos y el tocino en el sartén, también el pan se le quemo en el tostador y el café le quedo muy aguado.

Todas estas situaciones las experimento drásticamente, poniendo su mal humor al tope y sin deberla ni temerla el pobre Morinaga salía pagando los platos rotos, pues en vez de tener apoyo con su adorado Sempai, obtenía más trabajo; sin embargo jamás le reprochaba nada, al contrario le dijo que él se encargaría de todo y que no se preocupará, en verdad era un buen chico. Sempai se sintió muy mal sin embargo para no causarle más problemas decidió ayudar solamente con las tareas más simples: sacar la basura, secar trastes, colocar su ropa sucia en el cesto del baño, aún que luego lo olvidará, y por supuesto preparar el café.

Souichi le preparó su café a Morinaga, y se lo entrego **-Aquí tienes, con crema está bien ¿verdad?- **le pregunto tranquilo.

**-Si muchas gracias, esta delicioso-** le contesto.

**-No exageres, ¡ah! yo voy a tomar una ducha, y luego vengo por mi café, ¿Tu ya... te duchaste verdad**?- le comento y pregunto al chico quien tomaba su rico café.

**-Si tome mi ducha antes de cenar, anda ve y disfrútala**- le mencionó mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, con su taza de café.

Souichi entro al baño y Morinaga a su habitación en donde dejo su taza en la mesa y admiraba el traje que estaba sobre su cama.

**-¡Ah! no puedo esperar hasta mañana, me lo probaré de nuevo**- se dijo emocionado, mientras se cambiaba de ropa alegremente **-jajaja mañana será muy divertido, nunca tuve oportunidad de asistir a una fiesta de Halloween antes, esta será la primera vez- **sus ojos brillaban en emoción.

Después de varios minutos de una agradable ducha, Souichi salía del baño rumbo a su habitación cuando escucho la voz de su compañero **-¿Morinaga… está cantando?- **se acercó a la puerta y observó que estaba entreabierta y lo que vio lo dejo hipnotizado.

Morinaga cantaba alegremente mientras se veía de varias maneras frente al espejo portando un disfraz de príncipe en color blanco con aditamentos dorados, un gran cinturón y una espada a un costado, se colocaba un par de guates y una capa brillante mientras reía y se acomodaba su pelo inocentemente, en realidad no le quedaba nada mal, Souichi debía admitir que tenía el porte de un príncipe en verdad, era alto, atractivo y su mirada era muy cautivadora.

**-Mori…naga-** susurró, sin darse cuenta.

Morinaga sin embargo lo escucho perfectamente y miro discretamente el espejo, en donde se podía ver a Sempai parado en la puerta entreabierta sin moverse con la mirada fija sobre él **-"Souichi me está mirando"-** pensó y se sonrojó un poco disimulándolo con movimientos de poses frente al espejo** -"No piensas entrar verdad, entonces haré algo para ti"- **pensó con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

**-"¡Eh! Por qué demonios sonríes así"- **Souichi pensó, sin alejarse de la puerta, inconscientemente se había quedado un buen rato ahí y lo que seguiría lo dejo aun más asombrado.

Vio como Morinaga empezó a cantar de manera suave y sutil una canción, que por increíble que pareciera él conocía, la había escuchado en casa de su tía **–"¡Oh! veo es la misma canción romántica que le gusta a kanako"-** pensó Souichi recordando a su hermanita cantarla a todo pulmón en la casa **-"En realidad ella y Morinaga tienen unos gustos muy cursis"-** se repitió hasta que** -"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?"- **grito en sus pensamientos, quedando paralizado inmediatamente al ver lo que ocurría en la habitación de Morinaga.

Morinaga había empezado a quitarse la capa, la espada y el cinturón mientras cantaba y hacia un movimiento muy inusual con su cuerpo **-"Él ¿Esta bailando?"-** se cuestionó a si mismo, mientras seguía viendo como las piezas del disfraz eran colocadas con delicadeza en la mesa y silla de su escritorio mientras Morinaga seguía con su danza y su canto, regresó frente al espejo, se sonreía de manera lasciva así mismo ó por lo menos eso era lo que Souichi creía ver, sin saber que esa sonrisa tan intensa era para su persona, pues Morinaga lo veía claramente por el espejo.

Con una increíble sensualidad Morinaga se empezó a quitar los guates con la boca jalando ligeramente con sus dientes la suave tela de estos, lentamente sin prisa mirándose fijamente en el espejo, mientras Souichi lo escuchaba tararear y descubrió ese brillo inusual en esos ojos verdes, "ese brillo" que él conocía muy bien **-"¿Que demonios es esto?"-** se seguía cuestionando ahí parado detrás de esa puerta.

Morinaga observo que su adorado Sempai seguía en la puerta, aún cuando giraba para desvestirse el se escondía para que no le viera y volvía a mirar sin hacerse notar ó al menos eso pensaba Souichi y como resultado su ex asistente siguió con su plan, movió sus manos lentamente hacia los botones del saco de su disfraz y comenzó de desabotonar uno a uno sus botones cuando termino se lo quito lentamente y con movimientos de sus manos lo coloco en el respaldo de su silla, su canto prosiguió y procedió a quitarse el saco sin prisa de la misma forma, cuando sus manos empezaron a desabotonar los botones de la parte de arriba de su camisa, volvió a mirar al espejo y lo que descubrió le confirmaba que su plan había dado resultado.

Souichi estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo sorprendente en su cara, sin embargo Morinaga no podía creer que lo siguiera observando **-"Te gusta lo que ves, ¿Verdad Souichi?"-** pensó mientras se disponía a terminar de desabotonar su camisa, cuando finalizó, lo primero que pensó era que en cuanto empezará a quitársela, Souichi caminaría a su habitación a encerrase antes de verlo semidesnudo **-"Esto será demasiado para ti"-** pensó Morinaga sonriendo tiernamente, su objetivo era solo hacer sonrojar y poner nervioso a su amado en forma de broma, y jamás pensó que él otro aguantará tanto tiempo.**-Ok terminemos con esto de una vez**- se dijo Morinaga en un susurro viendo a su Sempai inmóvil aún y acto seguido cerrando los ojos procedió a deslizar su camisa por detrás de sus hombros.

La camisa descendía lentamente dejando mostrar aquel perfecto dorso muy bien torneado que Morinaga poseía a través del espejo, su corazón latió a mil y no podía moverse de ahí aún que quisiera, su cara ardía y trataba de hacer reaccionar a su cerebro **-"Que demonios estas haciendo pervertido"- **miraba la firme espalda que poseía el hombre que miraba y cuando la camisa estaba completamente fuera de aquel, lo miro semidesnudo.

Morinaga la coloco en la silla y abriendo de nuevo los ojos suspirando miro al espejo imaginándose no ver más el reflejo de su Sempai, sin embargo se sonrojo al ver aquel ahí parado todavía **-"¿Eh?, ¿Pero por qué él aún esta…mirándome?"- **su corazón latió fuertemente y su sonrojo era más intenso, en verdad no tenía segundas intenciones con lo que hacía sin embargo sintió un deseo por obtener otra cosa, entonces procedió hacer algo que seguro haría desaparecer a Souichi de ahí rápidamente.

**-"NI SE TE OCURRA MALDITO PERVERTIDO"-** grito en sus adentros Souichi, observando que Morinaga movía sus manos para lentamente desabotonar y bajar la cremallera del pantalón, sintiendo sus brazos y puños temblar, tenía inmensas ganas de golpearlo así que levanto sus brazos y sin querer empujo la puerta abriéndola dejándolo al descubierto totalmente.

**-¡Souichi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aq…-** Morinaga trato de preguntar más sin embargo Souichi lo golpeo de repente **-¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-** le gritó colérico entrando a la habitación, grave error…

Morinaga se puso de pie sobándose el rostro, actuando inocentemente **-¿A que te refieres con eso?, bueno esta es mi habitación y… yo solo me probaba mi disfraz y…-** cambio de tema tomando ventaja de la situación** -Pero que haces tú aquí, se supone que tomarías una ducha antes de dormir, creí que estabas dormido ya-** le comento tranquilo.

**-¿Ah?... lo siento… yo solo… yo… yo…- **Souichi se quedó en silencio empezando a sonrojarse, pues Morinaga tenía un buen punto, esa era su habitación y podía hacer lo que quería en ella, además él se puso a espiarlo por la puerta, había entrado de repente, lo había golpeado y lo miraba semidesnudo, en verdad no podía creerlo **-"QUE DEMONIOS HICE"- **se sujetaba su cabeza con fuerzas mientras que con sus cabellos trataba de ocultar el fuerte sonrojo de su cara.

**-¿Souichi… acaso me estabas viendo?-** Morinaga pregunto en forma directa algo que ya sabia.

**-¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! Por que habría de verte a ti… ¡ah!-** le gritó, sin embargo sus piernas le temblaron al descubrir ese brillo de nuevo en los ojos de Morinaga.

**-Souichi no te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo… ven-** se acerco a él con una sonrisa lasciva, sujetando su brazo y jalándolo hacia él.

**-¿Que… que haces?…oí espera… idio… ¡ah! -** se sintió de repente en los brazos de ese hombre, que le sujetaba con fuerza, intento alejarlo y coloco las manos enfrente sin embargo se sobresalto al recordar que no traía prenda alguna en su torso, sus manos tocaban aquella cálida piel de su pecho y no sólo eso, también esa parte de la anatomía de Morinaga llamada "pezones".

**-Hueles muy bien… Souichi mmm**- escucho aquellas palabras cargadas de deseo, mientras Morinaga hundía su cara entre su cuello y sus suaves cabellos húmedos besando su cuello con ternura.

**-¡Ah! no hagas eso… ¡ah!... deten…-** gimió un poco, comenzando a sentir como su temperatura subía de a pocos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar encima de aquella piel, por lo regular estrujaría cualquier prenda sin embargo no había nada **-Mori… ¡ah!-** exclamo sintiendo como él mientras lo seguía besando, acariciaba su espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra lo apretaba más hacia él.

**-Souichi te amo mmm-** capturó sus labios suavemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos **-Mori…mmm- **trató de resistirse, pero los suaves labios de Morinaga lo desarmaban completamente y no lucho más,ambos cerraban los ojos mientras sus labios se entreabrían dando lugar a que sus lenguas se acariciarán con calma y sincronía.

**-mmm Souichi mmm-** suspiraba su nombre mientras lo besaba con pasión y deseo, sintiendo temblar ese cuerpo entre sus brazos quien le respondía el beso de la misma manera sin notarlo.

Ambos cayeron en la suave cama, Souichi de bajo de Morinaga intentaba detenerlo, separando fuertemente ese cuerpo del suyo, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias, sus manos resbalaban a causa del leve sudor que Morinaga presentaba, causado por el aumento de la temperatura que tenía su cuerpo.

**-¡Ah! No quiero… hacerlo… ¡ah! detente**- le replicaba en regaños mientras Morinaga le acariciaba el pecho, la cintura y sus piernas por encima de la pijama mientras besaba su cuello con pasión **-¡ah! ¡ah! Mori-** el simple rose de sus manos en su cuerpo y esos labios en su cuello causaba su excitación de forma repentina.

**-Pero tú cuerpo dice lo contrario… mm- **Morinaga ya había desabotonado la pijama de Sempai dándole paso a acariciar su pecho y sus pezones con suavidad, y agachándose sobre ellos los comenzó a lamer y succionar con mucha sensualidad.

**-¡Aaaah! No, pa… para… ¡ah! ¡ah!-** gemía, tratando de tapar su boca con el revés de su mano, mientras la otra sujetaba el cabello de Morinaga sin fuerza alguna, dejándolo sentir a él una suave caricia.

Morinaga saboreaba la suave piel de Souichi, en toda su extensión mientras recorría su pecho hasta su vientre con besos suaves y caricias. **-Mori…naga deten… aaaaaah- **gimió fuertemente en cuanto sintió sus manos acariciar su miembro por encima del pantalón de la pijama que se encontraba duro por tantas emociones hasta el momento.

Sintió cuando Morinaga deslizaba su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, mostrándole lo que ocultaba debajo de ella **-Mírate Souichi estas excitado… muy excitado mmm- **sujeto su firme miembro y lo empezó a saborear lentamente con la lengua provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su sexy Sempai, junto con unos suaves gemidos, que más adelante inundarían su habitación por completo.

**-¡aaah! ¡ah! ¡aaaah! ¡ah!- **Souichi sentía su cuerpo estremecer, de haber sabido que todo terminaría de esa manera **-"¡ah! jamás hubiera mirado… ¡aah! oculto detrás de… ¡ah! esa maldita puerta ¡aah! "-** pensó, sintiendo la cálida boca de Morinaga recorriendo todo su miembro en un suave movimiento, sus manos se posaron sobre los cabellos sintiendo la suavidad de estos y trato de detenerlo pero lo único que conseguía era que Morinaga acelerará más su movimiento, sus piernas se tensaron y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle **-¡AAAAH!-** gimió con fuerza, viniéndose dentro de la boca de Moringa que tragaba todo con suma calma.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas Morinaga veía embelesado a Souichi tratando de controlar su respiración, mientras lo observaba en ese estado, sus ojos tenían ese brillo particular, se reflejaba ese sentimiento de felicidad inmensa dentro de él, cuando tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo así, jadeante sobre su cama, su cabello esparcido por la almohada, su ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, su rostro cubierto de un fino sudor y esperar que abriera lentamente sus ojos para encontrase con ese brillo dorado en ellos.

Se quito la última pieza del disfraz dejándola en la silla con lo demás, su ropa interior quedo en el suelo y se acomodo entre las piernas de Souichi, quien le mostraba sus iris dorados ampliamente cuando colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-**Souichi, te amo-** se recargo en la cama apoyando en una mano al lado de la almohada, y la otra acaricio sus mejillas **-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo-** le susurro cerca de los labios capturándolos, Souichi escucho las palabras con enorme sorpresa y cuando sintió que su boca era reclamada por Morinaga coloco sus manos en sus hombros, no sabia si lo hacia para apartarlo o sólo quería tocarlo también. El beso que recibía era realmente profundo **-mm ¡ah! Mori… ¡ah! mmm ¡ah!- **y su respiración y suspiros se dejaban escuchar.

Morinaga deslizo su mano entre una de sus piernas erizando la piel con sus dedos y acaricio entre ellas hasta encontrar de nuevo su miembro que empezó a acariciar con calma mientras su lengua jugaba con la de Souichi un rato mas **-Soui mmm**- intento susurrar su nombre, después soltando su miembro con liquido seminal entre los dedos encontró la tibia entrada de su Sempai e ingreso un par de dedos comenzando a trabajar en ella.

-**¡ah! Mori ¡ah! mmm- **gemía perdiéndose por completo en esas olas de deseo y placer que lo embriagaba y cuando le tocaba justo ahí donde sentía perderse por completo -**¡aaaah! ¡ah! ¡aah!- **enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Morinaga **-Ngn- **Morinaga gimió ante aquello, él lo noto y como si se tratará de algo natural deslizo sus manos entre sus costados y las deslizo con calma hacia arriba acariciando su espala.** -Souichi…Souichi- **escuchaba su nombre en su oído, gracias a los labios de Morinaga que mordía suavemente su oído y besaba insistentemente su cuello que tanto le gustaba. **-¡aah! ¡aah! ¡Aaaaah!- **sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes conforme Morinaga lo terminaba de preparar, sacando sus dedos, Morinaga acaricio un poco su muy endurecido miembro mientras comenzaba a presionarlo en aquella entrada completamente lubricada.

**-Mori…naga deten…por fa…-** intentaba resistirse hasta ese punto pues sabia lo que seguiría en ese momento **-AAAAAAh-** gimieron los dos al quedar unidos y Morinaga se quedo quieto besando con dulzura el rostro de Souichi, quien apretaba fuertemente los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad y sin darse cuenta ó tal vez sí, se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de Morinaga.

Morinaga sujeto la pierna flexionada de Souichi levantándola un poco al costado de su cadera, mientras iniciaba el vaivén, sujetaba fuertemente el glúteo de Souichi quien empezaba a jadear con desquicio **-¡aah! ¡aah! Mori…naa ¡Aaaaah! Mori… mmm- **lo silenciaba un poco besando a ratos esa boca que le respondía tan bien en esos momentos

**-Souichi te amo ¡ah! Souichi ¡ah!- **Morinaga disfrutaba sentir su miembro tan apretado dentro de Sempaiy también sabia que aquellos gemidos que salían fuertemente eran consecuencia de lo bien que estaba haciendo su tarea. **-Para… ¡aah! ya no puedo más...- **Souichi le decía fuertemente sintiéndose hundir en la cama con Morinaga arriba de él **-¡aah! ¡aah!-.**

**-¡ah! Dime que me amas Souichi ¡aah!- **le preguntaba, acelerando sus envestidas y aguantándose las ganas de venirse dentro de aquel cálido lugar -**¡aah! ¡aah! ¿Qué… dices… yo no… -¡aah! ¡aah!- **le costaba responder sin embargo había escuchado muy bien su petición.

Desvío su rostro del de Morinaga y no supo por que, en ese momento recordó la tonta discusión que tuvo con su hermana y aquellas preguntas que se grabaron en su mente:

_-Nisan, en verdad ¿Tú no amas a Morinaga-san? ¿Eres su Amante?_

_-Ya te dije que no-_

**-"¡No! Yo no ¡aaah!, yo no soy su amante ¡aah!... entonces qué es esto ¡ahhh! ¿Por que lo… dejo hacerme esto? ¡aaah!, ¿Por que no lo detengo? ¡aaah!, demonios ¡aaah!, ¡aaah!, Morinaga…Mori"- **sus pensamientos iban y venían y también lo traicionaban dejándole escuchar a Morinaga aquellas dulces y crueles palabras **-Mori…naga ¡aaah!, Morinaga ¡aaah! Yo…¡aaah!, yo-**estaba llegando al clímax **-¡aah!, dime Souichi dime ¡aaah!- **y sin poder evitarlo lo dijo -**¡aaaaaah!, Yo… yo… no soy tu amante- ** terminaron juntos como tantas veces lo hicieran sin embargo por primera vez Morinaga se sintió completamente incomodo, terminó como su cuerpo lo requería sin embargo su corazón se sintió dolido al extremo.

"YO NO SOY TU AMANTE" que fue eso,no había esperado escuchar esas palabras, jamás lo imagino sin embargo Souichi las había dicho y en el momento menos pensado, lo razonó rápidamente era verdad tenía una relación con su Sempai lo había aceptado poco a poco, pero el no pregunto eso, el solo quería saber si Souichi sentía algo por él y le pareció adecuado el momento para preguntarlo sin embargo "YO NO SOY TU AMANTE" a que venía eso ahora reamente no lo entendía. Se quedo completamente quieto, mirando a Souichi a los ojos, por un largo momento, sin evitarlo sus ojos poco a poco se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mientras Souichi sentía si corazón palpitar fuertemente, controlaba su respiración y viéndolo a los ojos un miedo lo invadió terriblemente a ver el rostro sombrío que le dedicaba Morinaga, **-Mori…- **intento llamarlo, pero sintió como salió de él sin mirarlo y se levanto tapándose con una sabana salió de su habitación rápidamente.

Souichi escucho la puerta del baño azotarse, se quedó completamente solo en esa cama y en esa habitación que no era suya, que había dicho, por que lo dijo en ese momento, tenia tan presente la conversación de su hermana que su mente lo traicionó y termino lastimando al chico de ojos verdes quien le decía a todo momento que lo amaba demasiado, sin embargo era verdad ellos no era amantes.

**-No lo somos ¿verdad?, si no lo somos, entonces por que…-** Souichi se levanto cubriéndose con una sabana igual, no sabía por que pero su corazón sintió un latigazo y colocando su mano aun con la sabana agarrada, sintió el fuerte palpitar que emitía **-demonios creo que dije… algo que no debía de nuevo- **susurro para si sintiéndose muy mal.

Se levanto de esa cama, rápidamente se coloco sus pantalones, traía puesta la parte de arriba de la pijama, pues sólo había sido desabotonada y caminó hacia la salida de esa habitación miro hacia atrás y volteo a ver esa cama con nostalgia, si él no hubiera dicho aquello, en esos momentos el y Morinaga seguramente seguiría en ella, él lo besaría y acariciaría hasta que el sueño se apoderará de él, sus brazos lo sujetaría fuertemente y dormiría juntos hasta mañana, sin embargo tenía que pedirle disculpas lo sabia, pero su orgullo era demasiado fuerte.**-"No quiero hablar con él ahora, será mejor en la mañana"- **pensó saliendo de la habitación y mirando la puerta del baño, estaba cerrada pero no escuchaba la regadera, así que supuso que solo se encerró en el, se imaginaba a Morinaga muy molesto ó tal vez estaría llorando, pues cuando miro sus ojos estos estaban apunto de hacerlo **-Lo siento Morinaga…- **susurró despacio y se fue a su habitación rápidamente para encerrarse hasta la mañana.

Morinaga escucho una puerta azotarse, volvió su cara al espejo y vi sus ojos rojos, sí había llorado él en realidad era un chico muy sensible en esos momentos, como podía sentir una gran felicidad, también podía invadirlo una gran tristeza **-ya se fue a su habitación- **susurró para si **-**

**"****creo que es mejor así, no quiero hablar con él ahora"- **pensó limpiándose la cara y saliendo del baño regresando a su habitación; entro en ella y miro su cama, por que tenía que haber terminado así ese bello momento, no quería pensar más simplemente se acostó sobre ella y pudo inhalar el aroma de su amado en la almohada **-¡Souichi!-**suspiro fuertemente** -Mañana tengo el compromiso con Kanako no puedo desvelarse, mañana arreglaré las cosas contigo- **tomo su almohada y se acomodo quedándose profundamente dormido-

Sin embargo Souichi no podía conciliar el sueño **-maldición ya duérmete-** se decía así mismo, presionando su cara sobre su almohada, su cabeza era un lío y sabía por que **-mañana, que ya sea de mañana por favor- **sin embargo después de darle vueltas al asunto, termino por caer dormido.

Se levanto rápidamente creyendo que ya se le había echo tarde, miro el reloj 7:00 am era temprano y con mucho pesar salió de su habitación, pues tenia miedo de toparse con su dolor de cabeza, salió en dirección al baño y el departamento olía a café recién preparado y escucho a Morinaga en la cocina haciendo ruido con los trastes **-el ya preparó el desayuno como siempre- **sonrió levemente, sin embargo noto algo extraño Morinaga estaba vestido para salir **-"Pero ¿Por que? él no tiene trabajo, a ¿Dónde va?"- **y después escucho que su celular sonaba, lo vio y contesto rápidamente.

**-Si, ¡Oh! Buenos Días Takeshi-san, claro no hay problema ya estoy listo, en verdad me sorprendió tu llamada de anoche jajajaja pues la verdad ya estaba dormido, pero no te preocupes…-** Morinaga contestaba cortésmente. **-Si lo entiendo, claro te ayudaré, eso le gustará a tu pequeña hermanita y a kanako-chan también…- **siguió su conversación tranquilamente.

**-"¿Quién? ¿Anoche te llamó?" ¿Para que? ¿A que hora?"- **se cuestionaba Souichi en sus pensamientos **-"Takeshi, ¿Quién es Take…"-** cuando de repente recordó algo.

_"__el joven Nakamura Takeshi -san__… __él es muy amable y tierno, además que era muy guapo también__… __pero ¡te digo la verdad! yo creo que se comportó así porque en verdad… le gustó mucho Morinaga-san__…__Nisan… si no cuidas mejor a Morinaga-san te lo pueden robar… ¡ESE CHICO ES MUY PELIGROSO!__"_

De nuevo se repetían en su mente, esas eran las palabras de su linda hermanita de nuevo y entonces Souichi recordó ese nombre…

**-"¡NAKAMURA TAKESHI ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?"- **grito en su pensamiento…

Continuará...

* * *

_**No tienen idea como me divierto escribiendo esto jajajaja...**_

_**ignoren mis locos comentarios jajaja...**_

_**Hasta el siguiente y nuevamente gracias por leer chao XD**_


	4. Conociendo al enemigo

_**Hola Hermosas (^o^)/**_

_**Soy Naomi sigo viva *eso es lo importante***_

_**Al paso que voy creo que finalizaré la historia el 31 de Octubre de este año... genial XD**_

_**Ok me dejo de tonterias y las dejo leer tranquilamente el nuevo capítulo XD**_

_**Muchas Gracias por leer y espero sus hermosos comentarios**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Conociendo al enemigo.**

**-"¡NAKAMURA TAKESHI ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?"- **grito en su pensamiento…

Souichi con su ceño fruncido y sus puños fuertemente apretados miraba fijamente al chico que estaba de espaldas a él, hablando muy tranquilo por su celular con una voz muy alegre, mientras terminaba de preparar algo y cerraba la llave del gas de la estufa, terminaba su llamada con un "Ok, te esperare" y guardaba en su bolsillo de nuevo el teléfono celular; se acercó entonces muy despacio, jalo una silla y tomo asiento **-¡Buenos Días!-** saludando con su característica voz**.**

Morinaga sintió un terrible escalofrió en su espalda, al momento que escucho la voz de aquel hombre tan importante para él, sin embargo no pensó que él despertará temprano, planeaba dejarle su desayuno listo y salir antes de encontrarse con él ya que de alguna manera se sentía incómodo por lo sucedido la noche anterior y verlo ahora sería imposible, pero aun así…

**-¡Buenos Días… Sempai!- **contestó sin mirarlo siquiera, mientras servía en un plato el delicioso desayuno recién preparado y tomaba una taza para servirle su café.

Souichi se sorprendió al escuchar ese saludo sin ninguna emoción en su voz, normalmente lo voltearía a ver con una cálida sonrisa y un efusivo saludo, mientras tratará de invadir a su espacio personal; pero ahora Morinaga estaba siendo muy cortante; lo vio acercarse con el plato y la taza, lo miro a la cara pero este traía la vista puesta en el desayuno, llego a su lado y lo colocó frente a él, mirando fijamente la mesa.

**-Buen provecho… Sempai voy a salir toda la mañana… tengo que hacer algunas actividades para el evento de kanako-chan… regresaré por la tarde- **le dijo sin mirarlo, comenzó a caminar atravesando la sala, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, no tenía valor para hablar con Souichi, no en ese momento… y llego al corredor para llegar a la puerta principal, la persona que pasaría a buscarlo aun no llegaba pero prefería mil veces esperarlo afuera que en el departamento.

Souichi rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y lo siguió al recibidor en donde lo encontró sentado colocándose un par de tenis listo para salir, vio las llaves y una mochila en el mueble junto a la puerta, Morinaga ya tenía todo preparado.

**-Espera… ¿Tú no has desayunado aún verdad?- **le pregunto nervioso, pues Souichi de igual manera se sentía muy incómodo.

**-¡Ah!... no te preocupes por eso… ya lo haré más tarde-** le respondió terminando con su tarea, colocándose la mochila al hombro y tomando sus llaves dispuesto a salir.

**-Yo sé… que no quieres desayunar conmigo, por lo que paso a noche… ¿Verdad?… pero… yo necesito hablar contigo- **le dijo nerviosamente, con un leve sonrojo en su cara **-necesito hablar contigo-** le repitió más bajo.

Morinaga sintió su corazón palpitar, y volteo a mirarlo, sin embargo aún tenía esa mirada sin expresión, ni brillo en los ojos que Souichi noto perfectamente **-Dime Sempai… ¿Qué quieres decirme?- **le pregunto tranquilamente.

**-Bueno yo… yo quiero… pedirte…-** empezó a hablar sin embargo no decía nada más, solo miraba al piso con sus cabellos largos cubriéndole la cara, sus manos en puño y temblándole levemente todo el cuerpo.

Morinaga sabía perfectamente que Souichi no era muy bueno para expresar sus emociones, y no le gustaba verlo incomodo por esas razones así que el tomo la iniciativa y hablo primero.

**-Yo lo siento… en verdad lo siento mucho Sempai-** le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

**-¿Eh?-** Souichi expresó sorprendido, correspondiéndole la mirada de inmediato.

**-Me disculpo… por lo de anoche…-** hizo una reverencia **-Te forcé de nuevo… hacer algo que no deseabas… no me detuve a pesar de que me lo pediste… lo siento- **levanto la mirada y mostro una leve sonrisa -**no te preocupes… solo olvídalo… perdóname por favor… en serio…no volverá a pasar… de nuevo… yo… lo prometo- **termino la frase sintiendo que esa promesa le rompía en mil pedazos su alma, pero ya era hora que tirar sus ilusiones de algún día sentirse correspondido.

Souichi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido de nuevo, estaba realmente enfadado, no solo no pudo decir lo que quería, sino que el idiota se disculpaba con él **-"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo idiota?... soy yo el que debe disculparme no tú… además no muestres esa sonrisa y no me prometas eso estúpido"- **sí, esa promesa era lo que más le molestaba, era falsa, completamente falsa, nunca la cumpliría eso era un hecho. **-Oye yo no…- **trato de hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por el timbre que sonaba en esos momentos.

**-¡Ah! ya han llegado por mi… te veo luego Sempai- **Morinaga abrió la puerta.

Souichi pudo ver poco a poco la figura que se mostraba detrás de ella; cuando esta quedo abierta completamente vio a un chico rubio muy bien parecido, un poco más alto que Morinaga, cabello rubio claro hasta los hombros, quien saludaba con emoción en su voz.

**-¡Muy Buenos Días Morinaga-san!- **saludaba dejando ver ese par de ojos cafés claros con un brillo singular, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y una playera tipo polo color verde claro.

**-¡Muy Buenos Días Nakamura…- **Morinaga detuvo su saludo al ver ese par de ojos cafés encogerse en molestia **-Lo siento…jajaja ¡Buenos días Takeshi-san!- **repitió su saludo con una agradable sonrisa.

**-"TAKESHI-SAN"… lo llamo Takeshi-san"- **Souichi pensó, mientras sentía un fuego recorrerle el cuerpo, no solo al fin conocía a ese tal Takeshi, si no que el idiota de Morinaga lo llamaba por su nombre y le sonreía de ese modo **-"¿Qué demonios es esto?... Este sujeto es muy raro"- **seguía pensando, cuando su mirada se cruzó con el joven Nakamura, quien lo miraba detenidamente.

**-Morinaga-san, disculpa no sabía que vivías con alguien, nos presentas por favor- **le comento al chico quien lo invito a pasar con un ademan de su mano al recibidor y lo presentaba con Souichi.

**-¡Ah! por supuesto, Takeshi-san permíteme presentarte, él es el joven Tatsumi Souichi, mi Sempai de la Universidad en la que asisto aún- **le mencionó Morinaga cortésmente.

**-¡Ah! Discúlpeme, he sido muy descortés, lamento no haberlo saludado primero; me llamo Nakamura Takeshi es un placer conocerlo- **se presentó amablemente a Souichi haciendo una muy educada reverencia, si algo tenía este joven era una educación impecable**. -Así que usted es el hermano mayor de Tatsumi kanako-chan, ella y mi pequeña hermana son amigas de la escuela ayer fue un increíble placer conocerla en la tienda donde realizábamos la compras de los disfraces para el evento de la noche de Halloween y…-** el joven no pudo continuar ya que Souichi lo interrumpió a su muy peculiar estilo.

**-Ya sé quién eres, kanako me hablo de ti el día de ayer, es un placer…- **le había respondido de una forma muy descortés, Morinaga sabe que Sempai no suele ser muy atento, pero esta vez estaba mostrando una muy mala educación en estos momentos, así que trató de intervenir cortésmente **-Takeshi-san, disculpa a…-** sin embargo Takeshi lo interrumpió respondiéndole a Souichi directamente.

**-¡Ah! ya veo, así que ya sabe quién soy… eso me parece muy bien- **expreso Takeshi fijando sus ojos cafés claros en esos ojos dorados quien le devolvía la misma mirada.

**-"Este sujeto es muy altanero, pero siento que su mirada refleja algo más, acaso él y Morinaga… no… no puede ser… él no tiene esa apariencia… sin embargo ¿Porque viven juntos?"- **Takeshi reflexionaba internamente.

Morinaga noto la tensión del momento, pensaba que Sempai no estaba de humor y esa era la razón por la que estaba tratando al joven Takeshi de esa manera, sin embargo para su sorpresa Takeshi le había mostrado que poseía una mirada retadora también, algo divertido de ver, sonrió nerviosamente e interrumpió su choque de miradas.

**-Takeshi-san será mejor que nos vayamos, debemos terminar a tiempo-** le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. **-Nos vemos luego Sempai, con permiso-** se despidió secamente saliendo del departamento, esperando que Takeshi lo siguiera.

**-¡Ah! claro Morinaga-san vámonos entonces, además muero de hambre debemos de desayunar antes de empezar a trabajar jajaja-** le respondía a su sonrisa y dirigiéndole una última mirada, junto con una pequeña reverencia a Souichi de quien se despidió **-Disculpe, me retiro, fue un placer conocerlo Tatsumi-san- **siguió a Morinaga quien cerró la puerta tranquilamente, dejando a un Souichi completamente lleno de ira.

**-¿Dónde te gustaría ir a desayunar Morinaga-san? ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?- **le cuestionaba el joven Takeshi amablemente mientras descendían las escaleras del conjunto departamental.

**-¡Ah! No hay nada en especial, en donde tú quieras estará bien- **le dijo Morinaga en un susurro, llegando al final de las escaleras.

Takeshi se dio cuenta de un cambio en la aptitud de Morinaga, aquel chico alegre que conoció el día de ayer, no era el mismo que tenía ahora enfrente de él.

**-Morinaga-san ¿Estás bien?, no te ves muy animado el día de hoy, disculpa será… que tenías pensado hacer otra cosa y yo ¿te involucre en esto?... lo lamento- **Takeshi se disculpaba, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Morinaga lo observo muy incómodo **-"Takeshi-san no tiene la culpa de nada…debo de tratar de recupérame rápido"- **suspiró fuertemente y le comentó **-No para nada, estoy bien discúlpame no quise preocuparte, en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones, y además esta la fiesta de kanako-chan y será muy divertido vamos… se me antoja comer algo dulce para desayunar-** le sonrió falsamente para disimular su tristeza.

**-Ok te llevaré a un lugar muy agradable, vamos-** le comento tranquilamente mientras le abría la puerta del auto que se encontraba estacionado frente al complejo.

**-Muchas Gracias-** le respondía mientras se subía y cerraba la puerta.

**-"Morinaga sé que algo te paso, espero poder ganarme tu confianza muy pronto"-** pensaba el joven Takeshi mientras se subía y miraba de reojo al chico quien miraba hacia los departamentos, con una mirada perdida.

Mientras tanto en el departamento un joven de cabello largo se encontraba mirando por la ventana como ese par de "idiotas" se adentraban a un auto y se marchaban a quien sabe donde** -Cierto, el idiota va a desayunar como ese otro idiota llamado Takeshi-** se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba la extraña mirada que le ofreció a Morinaga.

**-No puedo creer que no desayunaras conmigo, ¿Cómo te atreves? Además yo necesitaba hablar contigo… me quería disculpar… por decirte aquello… pero veo que no te interesa… no te diré nada Morinaga, lárgate a donde quieras… no me importa- **hablaba en voz alta dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde un delicioso desayuno lo esperaba.

Miro el desayuno por un momento, con una cara de molestia y se dio la vuelta para ir a darse una ducha fría, tenía la cabeza caliente de lo enojado que estaba y además después de lo de anoche necesitaba asearse, se sentía bastante incómodo. Minutos después termino su ducha, salió y se dirigió a su habitación en donde se dispuso a vestirse para salir a la universidad.

De nuevo regreso a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa viendo fijamente el delicioso desayuno que varios minutos antes su exkouhai le había preparado, se sentía solo en ella miro alrededor y observo el departamento impecable, como Morinaga siempre acostumbra a dejarlo, pero estaba vacio sin esa estúpida voz retumbando por el lugar cuando el estaba ahí **-"Buenos Días Sempai ¿Que se te antoja desayunar? ¿Quieres café o te? Encenderé la Tv ¿Esta bien?"- **recordaba sus frases comenzando a comer tenia que darse prisa pues tenia que llegar a Universidad temprano para terminar su proyecto **-Como siempre… estaba delicioso- **se dijo levantándose de la mesa para recoger los platos y llevarlos a lavabo, cuando de repente su celular sonó.

**-¿Kanako?-** se dijo al mirar el contacto en la pantalla de se celular.**-Buenos Días Kanako ¿Que sucede?- **preguntó directamente.

**-Nisan muy buenos días, disculpa ¿Esta Morinaga-san contigo?, es que no contesta su celular y tengo que darle una mala noticia- **decía la niña preocupada a punto de llorar.

**-¿Que paso? Morinaga no está, el idiota salió muy temprano ¿Acaso te sucedió algo en la escuela?-** Souichi se preocupo pues su hermanita llamaba desesperada.

**-Nisan el festival… el festival de hoy en la noche… lo cancelaron, no van hacer una fiesta de Halloween aquí en la escuela… y ahora que voy hacer ya teníamos todos preparados nuestros disfraces-** le decía la niña entre sollozos.

**-Kanako pensé que te había pasado algo, bueno razones tendrá tu escuela para no realizarla, a demás ese no es motivo para que llores niña-** le dijo su hermano con una voz muy molesta.

**-Nisan tu no entiendes… era mi primera fiesta a la que asistiría y ahora… y ahora no se llevara a cabo, por eso quería hablar con Morinaga, él si me entiende-** le reprochó la pequeña, muy molesta.

**-Pues ya te dije que….-** Souichi expresaría su fastidio sin embargo kanako lo interrumpió

**-Nisan te voy a colgar, es Morinaga-san, adiós-** dicho esto colgó dejando a un Souichi muy malhumorado.

**-Esta niña no tiene vergüenza-** se dijo molesto cerrando el móvil y comenzó a lavar sus platos para poder terminar de alistarse para ir a la universidad.

_Minutos antes… en otro lugar…_

Morinaga se encontraba desayudando unos deliciosos hot cakes con miel y un café con crema, era un delicioso desayuno, en compañía de Takeshi quien había pedido un omelette y un café negro en un lujoso restaurante del centro de Nagoya, veía como Takeshi llamaba y mensajeaba insistentemente por su celular, hasta que el chico de ojos cafés claros lo vio fijamente.

**-Morinaga-san ¿Que pasa? ¿No fue de tu agrado? ¿Quieres algo más? Con toda confianza pide lo que desees- **Takeshi sentía un gran interés por saber si estaba disfrutando de su desayuno, mientras le mostraba una dulce sonrisa, Takeshi demostraba claramente sus serias intenciones con tal comportamiento para con él, Morinaga era un chico encantador que lo cautivo desde el primer momento en que lo vio en esa tienda de disfraces.

**-¡Ah! el desayuno es delicioso, así esta bien muchas gracias, lo que sucede es que no ha comido nada desde que le trajeron su orden- **le comento con una leve sonrisa, señalándole el plato de enfrente.

**-¡Ah! es verdad jajaja perdón-** tomo sus cubiertos para iniciar su desayuno **-Es que ya tengo casi todo listo para que el evento de mi linda hermanita se lleve a cabo en otro lugar-** le comentaba y sonreía sinceramente **-Ahora mismo Yui-chan y Tatsumi kanako-chan debe estar muy tristes al saber que se cancelo su fiesta en su escuela, mi linda hermana me ha estado mandando mensajes desde hace 20 minutos y yo sé cuál es la razón- **le comentaba a Morinaga tranquilamente.

**-Tiene razón, también yo me sorprendí cuando me lo conto anoche, y pensé que kanako-chan estaría muy triste con esta noticia-** bajo la mirada, pues para Morinaga la pequeña kanako era como su pequeña hermanita también, le tenía mucho aprecio.

**-Supuse que tú también pondrías un rostro así, es por eso que te dije que no te preocuparas, yo inmediatamente investigué lugares disponibles, para llevar a cabo la fiesta, es una lastima que la escuela cancelará, yo hubiera realizado un excelente trabajo de publicidad en ella, pero al final no aceptaron realizarla en las instalaciones del plantel- **dijo aquello con un poco de molestia en su voz.

**-Así que les estoy ofreciendo realizarla dentro de dos días en este centro de convenciones múltiples es muy grande y pueden hacerla en uno de los salones más grandes que tienen, además los padres de familia y los mismos alumnos ya tenían preparados sus disfraces, los arreglos, materiales, inclusive la comida, estarán muy molestos por los gastos innecesarios que han hecho y la escuela no quiere ser señalada por incumplida, así que al final ellos aceptaron esta opción-** le comento mostrándole un folleto del salón al que se refería, este contenía fotos del lugar y la información detallada de las instalaciones.

**-Yo me ofrecí a llevar un grupo musical, tomar fotos y hacer un reportaje de la fiesta haciendo mención del nombre de la escuela, y publicarlo en el siguiente número de la revista que saldrá el mes que viene, como jefe de proyectos organizo todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo de manera impecable- **expreso, moviendo sus manos animosamente.

Morinaga observo al joven Takeshi y sonrió, este chico amaba en realidad su trabajo y descubrió que le gustaban mucho ese tipo de eventos, además que tenia que ser una persona muy alegre, sociable, expresiva y muy directa, para este tipo de negocios, pues tiene que relacionarse con todo tipo de gente, artistas, empresarios, actores, deportistas etc. el mundo de la publicidad era muy amplio.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hablo demasiado? Lo siento…-** le cuestionó el joven Takeshi sintiéndose nervioso por esa sonrisa.

**-¡Ah! no, jajaja solo veo que le gusta mucho su trabajo, tiene mucho carisma y pienso que gracias a sus esfuerzos su hermanita, kanako-chan y mas personas estarán felices**- le dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

**-jajaja muchas gracias, si… me gusta mucho pero… ya te dije que no me hables con tanta propiedad me haces sentir incomodo Morinaga-** le dijo seriamente **-me alegro que te sientas mejor, tú estabas muy decaído esta mañana, se que no me tienes confianza todavía pero… fue un cambio muy drástico al chico alegre que conocí el día de ayer- **le comento tranquilamente viéndolo a los ojos.

"Morinaga" escucho bien, ese chico lo llamaba por su nombre con tanta confianza, volvió a sentir esa misma sensación que en el centro comercial, antes ya había pasado por esto, pero nunca sintió una mirada tan insistente como la que el joven Takeshi le mostraba; así que lo entendió perfectamente ese chico estaba interesado en él, se sintió incomodo pues su corazón pertenecía a un chico de cabello largo que no sabía apreciar muy bien sus sentimientos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un chico se le había insinuado, pues en la universidad la mayoría eran chicas.

**-¡Ah! lo lamento Takeshi-san, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo, en serio soy el mismo de siempre, estaba serio tal vez pero… debe ser porque me levante muy temprano jajajaja-** excusas era lo que estaba dando, no podía creer que a veces fuera tan transparente en sus estados de ánimo.

**-De verdad, me da gusto escucharlo, veo que ya te sientes mejor, también debe ser porque no habías desayunado jajajaja**- le miro tiernamente y rieron juntos.

Morinaga se sintió alegre en su interior de que alguien estuviera preocupado por el, pero no estaba coqueteando, solo siendo cortes, no quería malinterpretarse con aquel joven, por un momento recordó como solía ser en su pasado, al llevar aquella vida bastante liberal cuando salía con dos chicos a la vez, en ese entonces se sentía decepcionado del amor, y las relaciones que llevaba para él solo eran diversión **-"Sempai como reaccionarias si te dieras cuenta de los sentimientos del joven Takeshi"- **pensó por un momento y luego rio en sus adentros **-"jajaja el jamás tendría celos… él dijo que no le preocuparía eso"- **se sintió triste de nuevo era verdad, su Sempai ni siquiera lo notaria esas cosas son muy triviales para él.

Trato de olvidarse de esos pensamientos negativos y regresar a la conversación **-jajajaja tienes razón pero como dicen barriga llena corazón contento ¿verdad?- **le sonrió tiernamente, lo que hizo que el joven Takeshi se sonrojara de repente, para él Morinaga definitivamente a sus ojos era un príncipe.

**-Takeshi san ¿Cuándo puedo decirle a kanako-chan la gran noticia?-** le pregunto Morinaga emocionado.

**-Permite hacer una última llamada y le podrás confirmar, de igual manera yo le contaré a mi hermanita jajajajaja-** saco su celular pero fue interrumpido por Morinaga.

**-Pero primero terminemos de desayunar, por favor-** le comento preocupado, pues esa es su personalidad después de todo.

**-Claro, está bien ya casi terminamos jajaja- **le sonrió el joven Takeshi concluyendo junto a él su delicioso desayuno.

Minutos más tarde cuando había concluido su desayuno, el joven Takeshi se encontraba realizando una llamada muy importante **-Ok entonces no hay ningún problema, me parece perfecto… estoy de acuerdo con los términos, muchas gracias-** miro a Morinaga con una sonrisa de triunfo y le comento **-Muy bien puedes llamar a Tatsumi Kanako-chan, le encantara escuchar la buena noticia de tú parte, yo llamare a mi hermanita también-** le dijo realizando nuevamente una llamada telefónica.

**-En serio, gracias en seguida llamare a kanako-chan, se pondrá muy feliz-** decía un alegre Morinaga quien también tomaba su celular y comenzaba a llamar.

**-Hola Kanako-chan… yo…-** empezaba a saludar a la dulce niña cuando la pequeña lo interrumpió con un sollozo.

**-Bueno ¡Morinaga-san! Porque no me has devuelto mis llamadas, tengo algo muy triste que contarte… la fiesta… la fiesta ha sido cancelada… no puedo creerlo… yo tenía tantas ganas de ir ¡Morinaga-san! yo… yo… - **exclamaba la pequeña entre sollozos.

Morinaga se sintió mal al escuchar a la pequeña tan triste, que no aguanto y le dio la noticia de una vez. **-Kanako-chan, escúchame por favor, no llores, sabes… la fiesta si se va a realizar… dentro de dos días… podrás usar ese hermoso traje de princesa que compramos el día de ayer- **le expreso con una dulce y sincera voz.

**-¿Ah? ¿Qué dices Morinaga-san? ¿En serio?-** la niña quedo sorprendida, pues le habían dado una respuesta a sus plegarias, ese ángel a quien ella llamaba Morinaga onii-san le estaba diciendo que la fiesta de Halloween se realizaría sin problema. **-Morinaga-san hoy mismo nos dieron la noticia que se había cancelado… ¿Porque dices que si se llevara a cabo?… dime por favor- **la niña sabía que Morinaga era un chico serio y honesto, y que jamás le jugaría una broma pesada como esa.

**-Escucha kanako-chan, en estos momentos estoy desayunando con el Joven Takeshi-san lo recuerdas, es el hermano de tu amiga Nakamura Yui-chan y él ha conseguido que tu escuela realice su evento en otro lugar, es un salón muy hermoso y creo que es perfecto para tu evento- **le decía Morinaga a una kanako bastante sorprendida, ella en verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta, así que Morinaga escucho su euforia a través del auricular del su teléfono móvil.

**-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gracias, gracias por favor Morinaga-san dile que muchas gracias kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, si vamos a ir al evento, Morinaga-san si vamos a ir- **la niña demostró su gran alegría pues estaba junto a su amiga quien también gritaba de alegría como ella, ya que la vio que estaba hablando también por su móvil, de seguro con su hermano, pues ella le hacía una señal de triunfo con su mano libre.

Sin embargo cuando Kanako se tranquilizó, cayó en la cuenta de algo ¿Qué hacia su onii-san desayunando con el joven Nakamura? Ahora recordaba que cuando llamo a su hermano hace unos minutos, preguntándole por Morinaga él le comento -"**Morinaga no está, el idiota salió muy temprano"- **esas habían sido sus exactas palabras pero ¿Por qué? No lo entienda ¿Por qué Morinaga y el joven Nakamura estaban juntos? **-"Ese chico es muy peligro, Morinaga-san ¿Por qué no estas con mi Nisan?"- **se preguntaba insistentemente en su cabecita.

**-¿Morinaga-san porque no fuiste con mi hermano a la universidad?-** pregunto inocentemente la niña esperando oír su voz.

**-¿Eh? Ah bueno veras, él y yo... uh yo vine a…- **Morinaga trato de responder, sin embargo esa pregunta lo descontroló por completo y el joven Takeshi lo observo, pues él había terminado de hablar con su pequeña hermanita.

**-¿Pelearon de nuevo?-** le volvió a preguntar kanako preocupada.

**-Bueno está molesto, pero no te preocupes, yo… lo hice enojar un poco… yo viene temprano a desayunar con el joven Takeshi porque… me pidió que lo ayudara con ciertas actividades… y…- **Morinaga contestaba muy nervioso, él no era muy bueno mintiendo y menos a la pequeña kanako, pues ella siempre fue muy directa y siempre le decía que ella estaba feliz porque su Nisan estaba a su cuidado y kanako siempre insistía en que ellos eran pareja.

**-Entonces discutieron, Morinaga-san por favor, debes de hablar con mi hermano, el suele decir tonterías cuando está molesto, y….-** kanako trato de expresar sin embargo Morinaga la interrumpió rápidamente.

**-Kanako-chan por favor, tu no debes de preocuparse por eso, es algo que arreglaremos nosotros, además quería que supieras esta noticia y escucharte de nuevo feliz, por la tarde iré a visitarte para darte más detalles, ten un lindo día en la escuela bye, bye - ** Morinaga termino su llamada rápidamente después de decir aquello, dejando a kanako muy preocupada.

Takeshi lo miro fijamente, de nuevo esa mirada de preocupación y tristeza se reflejada en el rostro de Morinaga, escucho parte de esa conversación, en verdad existía una razón para que se encontrara en ese estado de ánimo y se atrevió a preguntar **-¿Morinaga-san peleaste con el joven Tatsumi-kun esta mañana?- **fue completamente directo.

Morinaga levanto la mirada rápidamente y lo vio a los ojos sorprendido, trato de disimularlo pero esa reacción fue un "si" definitivo, sin embargo trato de disimular lo más que pudo **-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-** respondió con otra pregunta **-No, para nada…Sempai y yo no tenemos ningún problema… Takeshi-san debemos irnos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo, la mañana es muy corta, ¿Dónde quieres que te acompañe, ahora?- **le dijo seriamente poniéndose de pie, los problemas de Souichi y él solo los incumbía a ellos, nadie más tenía que entrometerse, en ese aspecto Morinaga solía ser bastante reservado con las demás personas, aunque había una única excepción llamada Hiroto-kun…

**-Ah lo siento... no quise ser descortés… bueno vamos a la agencia de luz, sonido y video, para ajustar los horarios del evento- **Takeshi se sintió nervioso, Morinaga lo intento evadir completamente, cambiando de tema y mostrando una cara seria, sin embargo Morinaga era muy sincero en sus expresiones, tenía que descubrir si su intuición era correcta **-"¿Sera Tatsumi-san el causante de tu mirada? ¿Qué relación tienes con él? Sin embargo Tatsumi-san no tiene esa apariencia, pero siento algo en él diferente"- **reflexionaba en sus pensamientos mientras él y Morinaga se marchaban del restaurant, para realizar las actividades que hacían falta para reorganizar el evento…

Por la noche Souichi llegaba a casa de su tía muy exhausto, tocaba el timbre tranquilamente, el día había sido muy agotador en el laboratorio y cobardemente no fue al departamento, para no tener que ver a su dolor de cabeza, tenía la intención de quedarse a dormir en esa casa con su hermana, sin embargo…

**-¿Nisan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** expresó naturalmente su pequeña hermana, abriéndole la puerta sorprendida.

**-Buenas noches kanako, ¿Necesito una razón para venir a ver a mi familia?- **le pregunto mal humorado como siempre, entrando al recibidor.

**-No, claro que no, además tía Masuda está por terminar la cena-** le decía mientras Souichi se sentaba y descalzaba tranquilamente.

**-Es bueno escucharlo, estoy muerto de hambre-** le dijo sobándose el estómago y colocando su mochila en el mueble **-Veo que, ya te encuentras mejor, tan rápido se te quito lo deprimida por la cancelación de esa fiesta- **le expreso para fastidiarla un rato.

**-¡Ah! sobre eso… el día de hoy Morinaga-san me dio una excelente noticia… sabes dentro de dos día podremos ir a la fiesta, no será en la escuela, será en otro lugar, Morinaga-san no tarda en llegar, él dijo que pasaría a contarme los detalles con más calma- **le decía emocionada la niña, sin embargo Souichi sintió un balde de agua fría caerle en ese momento, él había ido a cenar con su tía y hermana, además pensaba pasar la noche en esa casa, para evitar ir al departamento: pero su hermana le comento que el idiota que no quería ver, llegaría en cuestión de minutos al lugar, eso era tener mala suerte.

Se adentró a la casa y saludo a su tía quien salía de la cocina con un recipiente de comida.

**-Buenas noches Masuda-san-** hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

**-Sou-kun, buenas noches, hijo te quedaras a cenar esta noche, ya casi termino, parece que pondré más platos en la mesa, kana-chan me dijo que Morinaga-kun vendría a verla, así que me imagino que cenaremos todos juntos-** sonreía la amable señora regresando a la cocina.

Adiós a la idea de quedarse ahí, si no regresaba con Morinaga esa noche al departamento, el idiota se sentiría mal de nuevo, ya le había ofrecido una disculpa por lo de la noche anterior, sin que él se lo pidiera, en realidad era al contrario, Souichi debía disculparse cuanto antes para que no se sintiera incomodo al convivir con el chico de hermosos ojos verdes.

Se resignó, esta noche le ofrecería a Morinaga una disculpa, después se irían juntos al departamento, y el problema estaría resuelto **-"tengo que decirle que… volví a hablar de más"-** pensaba decaído, sacando un libro de su Mochila para empezar a leerlo, mientras esperaba a que el estúpido llegara y su tía terminara con la cena.

Kanako-chan miraba preocupada a su hermano **-"Nisan está triste, siempre tiene esa expresión cuando discute con Morinaga-san y se comporta raro… solo espero que puedan resolver sus problemas… Morinaga-san no tardes, necesito que hables con mi Nisan… además quiero ver tu expresión también"- **reflexionaba la niña mientras se adentraba a la cocina a ayudar a su tía

Habían llegado a la puerta de la casa Masuda, el auto apago su motor mientras dentro de él se llevaba a cabo una inesperada conversación

**-Bueno ya llegamos… muchas gracias Morinaga-san por haberme acompañado este día, debo discúlpame contigo… ya que te solicite más de tu tiempo, pensaba que nos tomaría la mañana y unas pocas horas de la tarde, pero ya es de noche… en verdad lo siento mucho, sé que me dijiste que tenías que hacer otras cosas, por eso me ofrecí a traerte aquí, puedo esperarte y te llevo a tu departamento, por mí no hay problema- **le sonreía con algo de nerviosismo el joven Takeshi. **-Además… lamento haber sido tan atrevido en preguntar el motivo de tu estado de ánimo, sobre todo mencionar a…- **no pudo terminar de hablar, Morinaga lo miro seriamente, sin embargo no estaba enojado, mostraba simplemente su rostro tranquilo y nostálgico.

**-Takeshi-san-** le llamo en un pesado suspiro, tenía que ser honesto, pues no quería mal entendidos con este chico **-Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal- **le vio a los ojos directamente.

**-Claro… Morinaga con toda confianza- **le contesto rápidamente, mientras veía esos maravillosos ojos.

**-Takeshi-san ¿Eres gay?-** Morinaga fue directo con esa pregunta, muy directo en verdad, pero tenía motivos para saber ya esa respuesta, sin embargo el joven de ojos claro delante de él tenía que contestarla de igual manera.

**-Sí, lo soy… Soy Gay… igual que tu- **el joven mostro una sonrisa y respondió la pregunta mirándolo directamente a los ojos **-Me alegro que te dieras cuenta Morinaga-san, he de confesarte que siempre soy cuidadoso con mostrar mi verdadera personalidad, no es que quiera ocultarla o algo por el estilo, simplemente vivimos en una sociedad que aún no acepta nuestra condición, con buenos ojos, he experimentado rechazos de la gente aunque no lo creas, a veces este carisma no basta para caerle bien a todo el mundo- **le explicaba el joven Takeshi sinceramente, estaba relajado como quien se libera un secreto.

**-Ya veo, parece que entre nosotros nos reconocemos, perdona por ser tan osado en preguntar, pero quiero ser muy sincero en lo que voy a decirte-** Morinaga sonrió, amenamente, empezando a hablar.

**-Sí, yo soy gay y también tengo que ocultarlo de vez en cuanto, ya que se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con que nos tachen de "anormales", también quiero decirte que… no quiero sonar engreído pero… note tu interés sobre mi… hace tiempo que no pasaba por esta situación… el ser tratado de esta manera… - **trataba de sonar honesto y respetuoso con esa persona quien no ocultaba su gran interés en él, pero tenía que poner las cosas en claro.

**-Te molesta…. Te molesta que lo haya hecho, yo tampoco… hace tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera… me siento muy interesado por ti desde que te conocí… pero no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo por ello... sin embargo si tengo que ser sincero… en verdad… en verdad… Yo me siento atraído por ti Morinaga-san- **el joven Takeshi confirmaba sinceramente su comportamiento con estas palabras, mientras se sentía tan nervioso como un adolecente, sin embargo esperaba ansiosamente una respuesta ante tal confesión.

Morinaga estaba sorprendido, en verdad también había pasado mucho tiempo, en que ningún joven le mostraba tal interés, por supuesto que en el bar de Hiroto había chicos que lanzaban indirectas, pero en ese tipo de situaciones eran pasajeras y solo por diversión, este chico era diferente, observo cada expresión en su rostro y sus ojos tenían un brillo singular, el ser rubio no lo ayudaba demasiado a disimular ese sonrojo en su rostro y pudo imaginar que se encontraba nervioso porque no dejaba de acomodarse el pelo detrás de su oreja.

**-Que vergonzosa situación yo soy mayor que tú y me siento como un niño declarando sus sentimientos, jajaja en el ámbito de las relaciones personales, confieso que soy una persona muy diferente, debes de estar sorprendido, me disculpo por ello- **fue lo último que expresaron sus labios, antes de desviar su miraba hacia el frente en donde veía a la nada.

Si, definitivamente le sorprendió, todo lo dicho por el joven Takeshi, estaba viéndose en un espejo, ese chico mostraba los mismo sentimientos, que el experimento cuando se enamoró de Souichi, recordó instantáneamente la primera vez que lo vio, su atención fue captada como un imán hacia él, quería conocerlo, tratarlo, saber muchas cosas de él y al descubrir lo que sentía realmente no importaba que él tuviera un mundo de experiencia en relaciones pasajeras, sus sentimientos tenían que ser expresados en palabras y cuando lo dijo se sintió tan vulnerable como un niño. Sin embargo Souichi no era cualquier chico, era el Sempai Homofóbico a morir y con un carácter de los 10000 demonios, quien lo rechazaba incontables veces, pero quien también lo había aceptado muchas veces en ciertos momentos especiales, al recordar esto pudo sonreír un poco.

**-No me molesta, y no te disculpes por expresar tus sentimientos de esa manera, te comprendo muy bien…- **le dijo sonriendo y en voz baja, el joven Takeshi lo miro expectante pues Morinaga diría algo más.

**-Necesito ser muy honesto contigo Takeshi-san… yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal en ningún momento, por eso pensé en hablar claramente contigo, me siento muy halagado de escuchar que puedo interesarle a alguien de esa manera, y me sentí muy apreciado con tus atenciones…pero…- **Morinaga estaba hablando con mucho tacto, para evitar que el joven Takeshi se sintiera incómodo.

**-En estos momentos, existe una persona muy importante dentro de mi vida, esta persona es alguien que he amado por 6 largos años, que amo y amaré por siempre, él es muy especial… para mí en realidad no existe nadie más, mi corazón le pertenece completamente a él… Así que por favor te pido que me disculpes por no aceptar tus sentimientos- **Morinaga término de hablar, viendo directamente al joven Takeshi quien tenía una expresión sombría en sus ojos ese brillo singular había desaparecido de ellos y se notaba incómodo.

El ambiente se sintió pesado por unos minutos, ambos se mantenían en silencio, Morinaga esperaba haber sido claro y directo sin lastimar al joven Takeshi, mientras que el rubio sentía que le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara, Morinaga había dejado completamente claro que jamás le daría la oportunidad a alguien de entrar en su corazón pues este era completamente ocupado por otra persona…

Souichi se exaspero un poco el idiota de su exkouhai no llegaba todavía y Masuda-san y kanako se reían de lo lindo en la cocina, terminando la cena; se levantó de aquel sillón y dejando su libro estiro sus brazos en alto, se sentía asfixiado así que pensó en salir a tomar aire.

**-"No puedo abrir la puerta principal, kanako de seguro pensará que estoy esperando a Morinaga… que fastidio"-** pensaba Souichi mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso, sin embargo había una cosa que podía hacer, el balcón, ahí podría fumar un cigarrillo mientras tomaba aire sin que su hermana le dijera nada.

Abrió la puerta del balcón y salió a recargarse en el barandal del mismo, lleno sus pulmones de air, suspiro tranquilamente y tomo un cigarro de la cajetilla que tenía guardada en su pantalón y al momento de encenderlo, bajo la mirada y vio el auto en la puerta de la casa.

**-Ese auto… yo lo conozco… mierda… es el maldito auto de esta mañana, el de ese rubio idiota, así que lo trajo para hablar con kanako, ya era hora me estoy muriendo de hambre, me salte la comida y…- **se silenció, pues él creía que el auto acababa de llegar cuando el salió al balcón, sin embargo noto que el auto estaba detenido, se movió un poco desviando la mirada, tenía las luces apagadas, pero noto que había alguien dentro, no veía a Morinaga, pero si veía perfectamente a **-ese maldito rubio- **expreso molesto, volviendo a sentir un inexplicable enojo.

El joven Takeshi estaba respirando tranquilo, conservaba la mirada hacia el frente, se recargo un poco sobre el volante y miro hacia el cielo, y lo vio… aquella persona recargada en ese barandal quien tenía la mirada fija en su auto, ese chico de cabello largo se encontraba con una expresión de poco amigos y fumando un cigarrillo… y por alguna razón lo supo… solo había que comprobarlo.

Takeshi sonrió melancólicamente y declaro **-Es Tatsumi-san… verdad Morinaga san-**

**-¿Eh? disculpa-** Morinaga despertó de ese silencio, con solo escuchar el apellido de su amor.

**-Me refiero que la persona que más amas es… Tatsumi Souichi-san, el hermano de Tatsumi kanako-chan- **le repitió de nuevo, mirándolo directamente haciendo que Morinaga se sonrojara.

**-Sí, es él-** contesto Morinaga sinceramente en un susurro.

**-Ya veo, por eso viven juntos-** dijo seriamente **-Para tener una relación de mucho años es normal que pelen constantemente, yo creo que si se disculpan apropiadamente todo volverá a estar tranquilo- ** le expreso sin mirarlo.

**-"¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Relación de años, yo y Sempai, porque dices eso Takeshi-san"- **pensaba Morinaga desconcertado.

**-Creo que debes bajar seguro te está esperando, ya he robado mucho tiempo de ti, no quiero que tengas más problemas por mi culpa- **le miro muy nervioso **-Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy, fuiste de gran ayuda, nos veremos en la fiesta, espero que Tatsumi kanako-chan este muy feliz… yo tengo que hacer una última cosa…- **le agradeció con una gran sonrisa saliendo del auto.

**-¡Ah! sí, no hay problema fue un placer apoyarte… bueno yo… yo… ¿Takeshi-san?- **Morinaga abrió la puerta del auto también y bajo siguiendo a Takeshi con la mirada.

**-¡Buenas noches Tatsumi-san!- **saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, al chico de cabellos largos que se encontraba en el balcón fumando su cigarro indiferente.

**-¡Sempai!-** Morinaga se sorprendió al verlo en ese balcón fumando, tenía su ceño fruncido, no le era en gracia que Takeshi lo saludara de esa manera.

**-Tatsumi-san lamento haberle quitado el tiempo a Morinaga-san, pero fue de gran ayuda, sin embargo a llegado a casa sano y salvo… así que- **expresaba en voz alta, el chico rubio mostrando mucha confianza al hablar.

**-¿Takeshi-san que estás haciendo? No creo… espero que no… no creo que sea eso… espera… no lo digas, Noooooo- **pensaba alarmado Morinaga y no era para menos, vio al joven juntar sus manos en su rostro y…

**-¡LE REGRESO A SU NOVIO SANO Y SALVO!- **lo grito con tanta naturalidad.

Souichi casi se traga el cigarro, sintió que se le cayó el mundo encima, estaba estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos completamente, hasta que la frase se procesó en su cerebro y entonces esta se repetía como un eco en toda su mente **-"NOVIO… NOVIO… NOVIO… NOVIO"-** se sintió tan avergonzado y su ira se incrementó en un 100% **-QUIEN MIERDA ES MI NOVIO IDOTAAAA- **fue la respuesta que le lazo al joven cuyos ojos se abrieron completamente y rápidamente miraron a Morinaga quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados al saber que su Sempai respondería así **-COMO TE ATREVES A GRITAR ESAS ESTUPIDECES- **se erizo como un gato, con las manos en puño y una mirada asesina en su rostro **-TE MATARE IMBECIL- **fue el último grito que escucho, antes que el joven de cabello largo se metiera a la casa y tenía el presentimiento que bajaría a golpearlo inmediatamente.

**-Morinaga-san oye dime ¿Tatsumi-san no es tu pareja?- **pregunto nerviosamente confundido Takeshi, acercándose al joven quien lo miro asustado y le respondió con voz baja.

**-No… Takeshi-san, Sempai no tiene ninguna relación conmigo, el que yo lo ame tan intensamente no significa que él sienta lo mismo por mí- **le contesto abriendo sus ojos y mostrándole la misma mirada de la mañana.

**-No es posible, he vuelto a cometer una indiscreción horrible-** expreso el joven Takeshi tomando de los hombros a Morinaga **-Perdóname… en verdad lo siento Morinaga-san, no era mi intención… pero tú me dijiste que…- **se silenció, recordando la conversación que habían tenido.

_"__es alguien que he amado por 6 largos años, que amo y amaré por siempre, él es muy especial… para mí en realidad no existe nadie más, mi corazón le pertenece completamente a él…"_

**-Morinaga-san no me digas que… ¿Has amado a ese hombre por 6 años sin ser correspondido?- **le pregunto directamente al chico quien guardaba silencio en esos momentos, temblaba ligeramente y desviaba la mirada hacia un lado; esa expresión en su rostro y ese silencio era la completa afirmación.

**-Morinaga-san…-** le susurró estrechando en sus brazos rápidamente a ese joven de cabellos azules y hermosos ojos verdes, quien fue tomado por sorpresa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

**-Takeshi-san que estas…- **no pudo contestar se sintió completamente preso en esos brazos y su nuca sintió una mano entrelazarse entre sus cabellos, mientras escuchaba la voz del joven rubio en su oído **-Tranquilo, no sufras de esa manera, él no merece a alguien como tu… así que YO… todavía tengo una oportunidad después de todo- **esas palabras eran procesadas lentamente cuando escucho su nombre en un fuerte grito.

**-MORINAGA, QUE MIERDA HAS ESTADO…- **saliendo de la casa,cerrando la puerta de golpe y gritando lleno de ira Souichi no pudo terminar su frase pues ante sus ojos, el chico que llamaba se encontraba de espaldas en brazos de un joven más alto que él, de ojos apacibles color café, quien al mirarlo de frente le mostro la más terrible mirada que le han mostrado en toda su vida.

**-No te acerques Tatsumi-san- **una voz grave con un toque de molestia lo dejo congelado.

Souichi sintió que la ira se esfumo de golpe, y una terrible punzada se presentó en su pecho, "No te acerques" esas palabras lo dejaron congelado, alguien se había atrevido a mirarlo tan retadoramente y ordenado no acercarse a aquel chico que él consideraba de alguna manera especial.

**-Morinaga….-**

Continuará…

* * *

_**Me han dicho que estoy en el lado oscuro por no publicar pronto XD**_

_**Naty creo que me estoy divirtiendo demasiado...**_

_**jajajajaja...**_

_**Espero verlas muy pronto...**_

_**Chao lindas, cuidense y besitos ^o^/**_


End file.
